


Ledvina pro Sasukeho

by Vrakobor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Humor, M/M, Česká republika, černý humor
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrakobor/pseuds/Vrakobor
Summary: Pro záchranu Sasukeho se Naruto a jeho tým musejí vydat do jiné dimenze - do České republiky, kde musejí předstírat, že jsou studenty jedné střední školy. Jaká dobrodružství je tam čekají? A co na to Akatsuki?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mangu jsme přestaly sledovat někdy v roce 2008 a povídka podle toho vypadá, je to tedy AU. Na zábavnosti jí to však podle nás neubírá ;).

_Bledé odpolední světlo klouzalo po křídově bílém obličeji a vykreslovalo na něm promodralé stíny. Tři nehybné postavy pozorovaly nepatrný pohyb hrudníku pod tenkou bílou přikrývkou, který byl jediným ukazatelem toho, že je pacient na lůžku ještě naživu._

_Těžké, dusivé ticho bylo jen chvílemi narušeno sérií rychlých kroků; v takovém okamžiku sebou ti, kteří stáli kolem nemocničního lůžka, prudce trhli a jejich pohledy se obrátily ke dveřím. Kroky je však pokaždé minuly a jejich zvuk zanikl v dálce. Minuty se dloužily._

_Pak postava nalevo sevřela ruce v pěst a vrhla se ke dveřím, ale silná mužská ruka ji v témže okamžiku stáhla zpět._

_„Ještě ne.“_

_V té chvíli se dveře otevřely._

_Do pokoje vstoupila žena v bílém plášti._

_Naruto Uzumaki se vytrhl ze sevření svého bývalého učitele._

_„Tak co? Jak to s ním vypadá?! Bude-“_ Sasuke žít _už Naruto nedopověděl, protože Tsunade lítostivě zavrtěla hlavou._

 

 

           

# Kapitola 1 – Itachiho pohledávka

           

            Kdyby náhodný turista otevřel dveře s nápisem KONFERENČNÍ SÁL, vstoupil by pak do rozlehlé místnosti s vysokým stropem, v jejímž středu stál dlouhý mahagonový stůl ve tvaru T, obklopený vysokými koženými křesly. Spíše než stůl a křesla by však onoho náhodného turistu zřejmě upoutala výzdoba na stěnách místnosti, kterou tvořily katany, kunaie, shurikeny a vycpané hlavy zabitých ninjů. Mezi dvěma hlavami by si náhodný turista mohl prohlédnout nástěnku s nápisem ORGANIZAČNÍ STRUKTURA.

            Popravdě, nic z toho by se vlastně stát nemohlo, protože než by se jakýkoliv náhodný nebo i nenáhodný turista dostal ke dveřím, o kterých jsme mluvili, byl by dávno mrtvý. Celý nápis na nástěnce mezi dvěma vycpanými hlavami zabitých ninjů totiž pravil ORGANIZAČNÍ STRUKTURA AKATSUKI.

            Pod tímto nadpisem se nacházel stromeček, na jehož vrcholu stál LÍDR. Hned pod ním se nacházel ÚČETNÍ – ITACHI UCHIHA a dále třeba ŠÉFKUCHAŘ – SASORI NO DANNA, nebo UKLÍZEČKA – KISAME HOSHIGAKI, popřípadě POSKOK – TOBI, a konečně LÍDROVA MILENKA – NEZNÁMÁ OSOBA S KYTKOU.

            Bylo přesně sedm minut po oficiálním začátku středečního mítingu a Lídr netrpělivě poťukával prsty o desku stolu. Byli přítomni všichni kromě Hidana.

            „Co kdybychom začali bez něho?“ navrhl Kakuzu, ale Tobi namítl:

            „Ale to mu nemůžeme udělat, vždyť se na projednávání tý popravy tolik těšil! A kromě toho za to nemůže, je přece na misi.“

            „Tu už měl dávno dokončit,“ utrhl se na něj Lídr nevrle a rozhostilo se nepříjemné ticho. To se po chvíli rozhodl přerušit opět Tobi.

            „Kluci,“ začal, „já teď čtu takovou zajímavou knížku.“ Tady se Tobi zastavil a nervózně se podíval Lídrovým směrem.

            „A?“ opáčil Lídr ledově.

            „Jmenuje se to Milenky mocných a je to fakt dobrý.“

            „Jo, to sem taky čet´,“ přidal se Kisame, „je zajímavý, že si všichni ti nejdrsnější a nejmocnější chlapi narazili úplně blbý štětky.“

            Všichni u stolu kromě Lídra se ohlédli na Lídrovu milenku. Ta si na chvíli přestala upravovat květinu ve vlasech.

„Co je? Co na mě tak čumíte, mám snad nakřivo kytku nebo co?!“ zeptala se podrážděně.

Atmosféra v místnosti povážlivě houstla a tak Tobi spěšně pokračoval ve svém vyprávění:

„V tý knížce je fakt spousta zajímavejch příběhů, třeba o milence od prvního kazekageho, kterou sežral písečnej červ ogloj chorchoj, nebo pak o dvou milenkách už nevím od koho, který o sobě nejdřív nevěděly a pak když se o sobě dověděly, tak se navzájem ubodaly, a pak o chudince milence od druhýho hokageho, který hokageho manželka otrávila šaty, no a bylo po ní.“

Lídr zřejmě nebyl fanda do literatury, protože vrhl na Tobiho další chladný pohled a zeptal se:

„A říkáš nám to jako proč?“

Tobi si nervózně poposedl na kraj křesla.

„No, jen jsem myslel, že by vás to mohlo zajímat.“

„Tak to ses spletl. A doufám, že tě nikdo neviděl, jak si to kupuješ, takový brak! To by byla ostuda pro celou naši organizaci!“ zaburácel Lídr.

„Já… já… jsem si to nechal poslat poštou,“ hlesl Tobi.

„COŽE?! SLYŠÍM DOBŘE?! A NA JAKOU ADRESU SIS TO SAKRA NECHAL POSLAT?!“ Lídr byl šílený vzteky.

„No…napsal jsem tam „Tajný úkryt Akatsuki“ a normálně naši adresu, a-“ v tomto okamžiku byla Tobiho promluva přerušena Lídrovou katanou na Tobiho krku.

Lídr se právě chystal říct Tobimu pár chladných slov na rozloučenou, když Tobi vypísknul:

„Ale to byl jen vtip, šéfe! Normálně jsem to ukrad´ našim zajatcům!“ 

 _Ten Lídr taky nemá žádnej smysl pro humor,_ pomyslel si Kisame, ale nahlas neřekl raději nic.  

V tom okamžiku se dveře konferenčního sálu otevřely a dovnitř vstoupil nikoliv náhodný turista, nýbrž Hidan. Nesl s sebou černý pytel.

„Mise splněna. Objekt pan Tanaka eliminován,“ podal hlášení Lídrovi. Ten nespokojeně odfrkl.

„A co tě zdrželo? Náš míting začal již před -“ Lídr vrhl rychlý pohled na hodinky „-dvaceti třemi minutami.“

Hidan místo odpovědi vysypal na stůl obsah svého pytle.

„Tohle je hlava pana Tanaky,“ oznámil a ukazoval při tom na jednu ze dvou hlav. Pak namířil prstem na tu druhou:

„A tohle je hlava ninji, kterého si pan Tanaka najal, aby ho chránil.“

Deidara se zvedl od stolu, vzal obě hlavy a odnesl je do své dílny, aby je později mohl přidat k výzdobě konferenčního sálu.

Lídr krátce přikývl a tím by byla věc vyřízena, kdyby Kisame nepoznamenal:

„Chudák pan Tanaka, měl jsem ho docela rád.“

„Měl platit účty včas,“ opáčil chladně Itachi.

„Ale v karaoke baru to vždycky dokázal pořádně roztočit,“ snažil se Tobi podpořit

Kisameho a zastat se památky zesnulého pana Tanaky.

„Ty chodíš do karaoke baru?!“ rozlítil se Lídr, ale nakonec jen mávl rukou.

„No, divím se, že mě to ještě překvapuje… tak tedy, zahajme už konečně náš míting. Bod první – poprava zajatců z Konohy. Zetsu, podej hlášení.“

            Zetsu otevřel černou složkou s červenými oblaky a vytáhl z ní jakýsi dokument.

            „Dne 30. 8. t. r. byli při pokusu o vniknutí do detašovaného pracoviště Akatsuki zadrženi Rock Lee a Maito Gai, povoláním ninjové, trvalým pobytem v Konoze. Byli podrobeni výslechu a osobní prohlídce a nyní jsou uvězněni v cele 21B. Čekám na další pokyny.“

            Lídr se obrátil na Itachiho.

            „Zaplatila už Konoha výkupné?“

            Itachi přikývl.

            „Peníze došly na účet dnes ráno.“

            Lídr si spokojeně zamnul ruce.

            „Výborně; tak to už je můžeme s čistým svědomím popravit.“

            „Kdy?“ zeptal se Zetsu.

            Lídr pokrčil rameny.

            „Co příští sobota? Hodí se to všem?“

            V tu chvíli se ozval Itachi:

            „Až příští sobotu? To je neekonomické; náklady na jídlo a údržbu jejich cely by nás stály téměř dvě procenta z částky, kterou za ně byla Konoha ochotná zaplatit.“

            Tuto námitku uznal i Lídr, takže nakonec navrhl:

            „A tuto sobotu?“ Tentokrát už nikdo nic nenamítal a datum popravy bylo tedy stanoveno. Předmětem porady se nyní stal způsob provedení. S největším ohlasem se setkal návrh, jehož autorem byl Kakuzu, na vybudování plynové komory. Všichni se těšili na to, jak budou moct zajatce při umírání sledovat skrytou kamerou, ale všechno zkazil Itachi, když opětovně prohlásil:

            „To je neekonomické. Víte kolik by nás stálo? Musel by se upravit rozpočet, přišly by škrty. Například… _na prémiích_.“ Itachi se triumfálně rozhlédl po zaražených tvářích svých kolegů a dodal:

            „Já navrhuji klasickou popravu katanou. Rychlé a ekonomické.“

            Lídrova milenka lítostivě sešpulila rty.

            „Zase ty pitomé katany a hlavy na zdi! To už mě _tak_ nudí! Proč je nemůžeme třeba upálit, no? Miláčku, co si o tom myslíš ty?“

            „S upálením souhlasím. Je to určitě levnější než vybudování plynové komory. Abych se vyhnul případným námitkám,“ Lídrův pohled se stočil k Itachimu, „uznávám, že stětí katanou je ještě mnohem levnější, ale potřebujeme taky občas trochu zábavy. Tím myslím _kvalitní_ zábavu,“ Lídr teď mluvil pro změnu k Tobimu, „a ne čtení brakové literatury a vysedávání v karaoke baru! Takže, Itachi, připrav objednávku palivového dřeva, benzínu a popkornu.“

            „Popkornu?“ podivil se Tobi.

            „To se na tu popravu chceš dívat jenom tak bez ničeho?“ ušklíbl se Kisame.

            Lídr se mezitím obrátil ke své milence a tlumeným hlasem ji napomenul:

            „Kolikrát ti mám ještě říkat, ať mě „miláčku“ oslovuješ jen v soukromí?! Takhle to snižuje moji autoritu!“

            Lídrova milenka nasadila překvapený výraz.

            „Když ti říkám miláčku, tak snižuju tvoji autoritu? Tak to promiň, medvídku, to jsem vážně nechtěla!“ vykřikla zapáleně.

            Většina členů Akatsuki měla co dělat, aby zadržela smích; jediný Itachi se musel bránit tomu, aby nahlas nepronesl: „Mít milenku je tak neekonomické.“

            Lídr se obrátil na Zetsua.

            „Pusť nám teď živý záznam z cely 21B, ať se trochu navnadíme na tu sobotu.“

            Zetsu uposlechl a pohledy všech členů Akatsuki se obrátily na obrazovku, která se vysunula ze stropu. Lídr vytřeštil oči.

            „Zdá se mi to, nebo opravdu dělají to, co dělají?!“

            „Je to tak,“ potvrdil Deidara a řekl nahlas to, co si ostatní jen mysleli, „objímají se a pláčou.“

            „Patetické,“ řekl Itachi zhnuseně.

            Lídr vzal ze stolu mikrofon a zařval do něj:

            „NECHTE TOHO, VY UBOHÉ HNIDY, A ČEKEJTE NA SMRT JAKO CHLAPI!“

            Gai-sensei se obrátil za zvukem Lídrova hlasu a v slzách vykřikl:

            „Jak nás jen můžete chtít připravit o sílu mládí?! Ještě jsem ani neporazil svého věčného rivala!“

            „Můžeš líp hořet,“ odvětil Lídr lakonicky a pokynul Zetsuovi, aby živý záznam zase vypnul; právě včas, protože slzavé údolí se po jeho sdělení ještě zdvojnásobilo.

            „Mimochodem, šéfe, když je ale upálíme, přijdeme o dvě hlavy do naší sbírky,“ poznamenal Deidara.

            „Ty se na jejich obličeje chceš dívat každou středu? Já rozhodně ne,“ prohlásil Sasori a tím byla debata o popravě ukončena. Dalším bodem na programu byl nákup zbraní a dalšího nezbytného vybavení, kdy se přihlásili všichni ti, kdo potřebovali nové katany (všichni), vařečky (Sasori), shurikeny (všichni), kancelářské sponky (Itachi), čisticí prostředky (Kisame), a podobně.

            Pak Sasori přinesl občerstvení- chlebíčky, kafe a zákusky – a Lídr řekl:

            „A teď k hlavnímu bodu dnešního mítingu – k získání Jinchuuriki. Všechny přímé cesty zatím selhaly – chci slyšet nové, neotřelé a hlavně _funkční_ návrhy.“

            „Co třeba – vykašlat se na to a jít do karaoke baru – vtip, šéfe, jenom vtip!“ dodal Tobi, tentokrát ještě předtím, než Lídr stačil tasit svou katanu.

            „Nějaký _jiný_ návrh? A važte slova, _vtipů_ už tu dnes bylo až moc.“ Lídrova nálada očividně klesla někam pod bod mrazu.

            Po chvíli všeobecného mlčení promluvil Zetsu:

            „Mohli bychom unést někoho, na kom tomu spratkovi záleží. Pak přijde sám.“

            „Proč unést? Radši rovnou zabít, aby se nám pak přišel pomstít. To je snazší,“ řekl Kakuzu.

            „A ekonomičtější,“ dodal Kisame posměšně směrem k Itachimu, který si ho nevšímal a ostentativně se soustředil na míchání svého kafe.

            „Dobrá, tohle se mi líbí,“ prohlásil Lídr, „ale na kom mu tolik záleží? Očividně ne na těch dvou, které tady máme; na těch asi nezáleží celkem nikomu, když jenom zaplatili výkupné a ani nikoho neposlali jako obvykle. Ne že bych se divil.“

            Všichni přikývli na souhlas a Zetsu řekl:

            „Záleží mu na kunoichi jménem Sakura. Kromě toho, že je z jeho týmu, k ní má zřejmě i nějaký hlubší vztah.“

            „Jak to víš?“ zeptal se ho Sasori.

            „Dozvěděl jsem se to při výslechu našich zajatců. Přečtu vám tu pasáž…moment… tak, tady:

 **Rock Lee, 31.8. t. r. 16:03: Sakura-chaaaan! Sakura-chaaaaaaan! (pláč) Musíte mě pustit, abych ještě aspoň jednou spatřil svou milovanou Sakuru-chaaaaaaaaan! (kvílení) To abych jí mohl po tisíctépadesátéšesté vyznat lásku, tentokrát by to určitě (vzlykot) zabralo! Uchiha ji stejně nechce, takže určitě miluje mě a ne toho trapného blbce Naruta Uzumakiho (smrkání do rukávu), který po ní tolik touží, ale má smůlu, protože na mé straně je síla mládí!** “

Rozhostilo se ticho.

„Neuděláme tu popravu ještě dnes?“ navrhl Kisame, ale Itachi namítl, že by dřevařská firma nedodala včas dříví na podpal.

To musel Kisame uznat, ale nemohl si odpustit ještě jednu poznámku:

„Mimochodem, Itachi, je tady snad něco, cos nám neřekl? Něco o tobě a jisté kunoichi?“

„Myslím, že vězeň tím myslel mého bratra,“ odvětil Itachi důstojně, ale když se úšklebek na Kisameho tváři ještě rozšířil, spěšně dodal:

„Ale já ji taky nechci.“

 _No proto,_ pomyslel si Kisame.

            Itachi pokračoval:

            „Tu kunoichi ovšem znám. Je to přímá podřízená páté hokage; zdržuje se většinou pouze v přísně střeženém areálu nemocnice. Zabít ji tam je téměř nemožné.“

            Zetsu začal listovat ve svých dokumentech.

            „Zajatci u výslechu říkali něco o tom, že se Sakura Haruno chystá v pátek odpoledne do lázní; počkejte, někde to tu mám, přečtu vám záznam-“

            „Řekni nám to raději vlastními slovy,“ zadržel ho Lídr a všichni si oddechli.

            „Dobře, šéfe. Mají tam naplánovaný nějaký sraz, kterého se měli zúčastnit i naši zajatci, prosili mě, abych je tam pustil, ale to jsem pochopitelně odmítl,“ všichni se zasmáli a Zetsu pokračoval, „jinak tam bude Jinchuuriki a dále Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga a Tenten (?).“

            „Takže víme kdy, kde a koho. Otázka je – jak,“ pronesl Lídr.

            Kakuzu dojedl chlebíček s vlašským salátem a promluvil:

            „Řeklo se nový, neotřelý a funkční návrh? Myslím, že bych jeden měl. Tobi, co jsi to říkal o těch otrávených šatech?“

            Tobi se zmateně rozhlížel ze strany na stranu.

            „Ale to byla jenom sranda! Nemyslel jsem to jako že bysme my měli někoho…vždyť je to vážně hnusný, kluci!“

            „No o to snad jde!“ utrhl se na něj Lídr, „buď rád, že z těch tvých pitomých nápadů nakonec něco kloudného bude a mlč! Jak by sis to představoval, Kakuzu?“

            „Přece všichni známe našeho přítele doktora Yamadu…myslím, že ten už bude vědět.“

            „A bude i ochotně spolupracovat,“ přidal se Itachi, „zvlášť když mu vzkážeš, že má u nás nevyrovnaný účet. A můžeš ho pozdravit od jeho přítele pana Tanaky.“

            Lídr si užuž začal spokojeně mnout ruce, když tu se ozval Hidan:

            „Musíme ale myslet na to, že ta kunoichi si nechá oblečení v dámské šatně, a tam…no, hlavně v poslední době hodně posílili bezpečnostní opatření proti perverzním mužům, kteří se tam snažili tajně proniknout. Bojím se, že bychom s tím mohli mít problémy i my.“

            „Je tady přece Lídrova milenka, která-“ Deidara se zastavil uprostřed věty.

            „Zapomeňte na to. Nic jsem neřekl.“

            „Có? Říkal tady někdo něco o mě?“ zaječela Lídrova milenka.

            „To nic, drahá,“ uklidňoval ji Lídr polohlasem, „nevšímej si nás a vem si tady raději laskonku.“

            „Díky, cukroušku, seš vážně hodnej,“ zašvitořila jeho milenka.

            „Mám návrh,“ vzal si slovo Itachi, „nemusíme se starat ani o dámské šatny, ani o tu kunoichi. Je tu přece můj bratr. Zabijme jeho.“

            „No, ale…je to tvůj bratr, ne?!“ vypískl Tobi.

            „No právě.“

            „Ale to přece není žádná odpověď!“ rozčiloval se Tobi.

            Deidara se zákeřně usmál.

            „Chceš odpověď, Tobi? Najdeš ji tady,“ s těmito slovy Deidara vytrhl Lídrově milence časopis, který právě četla, a hodil ho před Tobiho.

            „Poklade, řekni jim, ať mi vrátí moji KosmoKunoichi! Ještě jsem ji nedočetla!“ vyjekla Lídrova milenka.

            „Chvíli počkej, tohle mě zajímá,“ odbyl ji Lídr, „vem si tady zatím tenhle kus dortu,“ pobídl ji, protože jídlo bylo jedním z mála způsobů, které jeho milenku spolehlivě umlčely.

            „Nalistuj stranu 24,“ nařídil Deidara Tobimu. Tobi ho uposlechl a nahlas četl:

            „Vyhlášení ankety nejvíc sexy ninja roku?“

            „Pokračuj,“ pobídl ho Kisame.

            „Je tady žebříček top 10. Začnu od prvního místa: Sasuke Uchiha, druhý Itachi Uchiha, třetí Neji Hyuuga, čtvrtý Deidara…“

            „Stačí,“ zadržel ho Deidara, „dál se to tady nikoho netýká.“ Lídr vztekle zavrčel, ale jinak nic neřekl, a ostatní s umístěním ani nepočítali.

            „No a kde je ta odpověď?“ zeptal se Tobi.

            „Ty to nevidíš? Itachi je až druhý, slovy _druhý,_ zatímco jeho bratr vyhrál, slovy _vyhrál._ Přečti ještě nějaké interview s fanynkou…třeba tohle,“ Deidara ukázal na růžový obdélník s oním interview. Tobi četl:

            „Hanako, 14: Hlasovala jsem pro Sasukeho, protože je cool a dobrej ninja. Jeho brácha je taky fajn, ale řekla bych, že má Sasuke hezčí zadek. Smajlík.“

            „Naprosto nechápu, co se nám tady snažíš sdělit,“ obrátil se na Deidaru Itachi, „měl bys přestat mrhat svým a naším časem,“ řekl s ledovým klidem. Až na drobné cukání v levém obočí.

            Deidara s vítězným úšklebkem vrátil KosmoKunoichi Lídrově milence a Kisame mu nenápadně ukázal vztyčený palec.

            Lídr promluvil:

            „Kakuzu se tedy postará o to, aby nám doktor Yamada dodal vhodný jed. Zbývá ještě rozhodnout, kdo půjde v pátek do akce a otráví Uchihovi mladšímu šaty. Musí to být někdo řekněme nenápadný…Deidaro?“

            V tom se ozvala Lídrova milenka:

            „Chápu to správně, že chcete zavraždit nejvíc sexy ninju roku? To byste neměli, on je vážně sexy, jeho plakát jsem i pověsila na ledničku a-“

            „S tím si nedělej starosti a vem si radši tady tu _rakvičku_ ,“ pronesl Lídr tónem, kterému se nedalo odporovat.             

 

            …

                                                           

            Orochimaru se nikdy nesmířil s tím, že od jistého incidentu se Sasukem zabíral jen třetinu těla svého podřízeného Kabuta a společně dělali všechno proto, aby Orochimaru získal tělo vlastní. Právě teď stál Kabuto/Oro ve svém podzemním úkrytu nad dalším nezdařeným pokusem. Na zemi ležel zabitý ninja a velké oválné zrcadlo na zdi vypadalo, jako by ho vyplňovala rudá fosforeskující tekutina.

„ _Další_ portál?!“ rozčiloval se Oro/Kabuto, „proč se nám vždycky, když se snažíme o transformační jutsu, otevře jenom nějaký pitomý portál?! A ještě ke všemu nám ta tlaková vlna rozbila brýle!“

Kabuto/Oro si zamyšleně posunul brýle – tedy teď už vlastně jen prázdné obroučky – na nose.

„Nechápu to. Podle mých výpočtů mělo tentokrát všechno vyjít… možná jsem přehlédl nějaké mínus. To bude ono. Co s tím portálem, prozkoumáme ho?“

Sotva to vyslovil, oběma se vybavila nemilá vzpomínka na minulý takový průzkum, kdy byli krátce po vstupu do jiné dimenze polapeni a ukazováni v cirkuse jako „Zrůdný mutant“.

„Ne,“ rozhodl Oro/Kabuto, „myslím, že raději vyšleme průzkumníka.“

„Ale koho?“ zeptal se Kabuto/Oro, „všichni už přece utekli. Zbývá nám jenom…ale to snad...“

„Ale ano,“ odvětil Oro/Kabuto vážně, „myslím, že tohle je práce pro mluvícího mloka.“

…

 

Mluvící mlok se vynořil z rudé hladiny portálu.

„Podej hlášení,“ nařídil mu Oro/Kabuto. Mluvící mlok promluvil:

„Druhý konec portálu se otevřel v bíle vydlážděné místnosti, vybavení: umyvadlo, ručník, tekuté mýdlo, přítomen jeden subjekt ženského pohlaví, který po zaznamenání mé přítomnosti opustil místnost za vydávání neartikulovaných zvuků.

Opustil jsem místnost stejným východem a octil jsem se v mnohem větší prostoře, vybavení: stoly, židle, pult s přístrojem neznámého typu, z kterého vytékala tekutina do vysokých skleněných nádob s uchem. Přítomny subjekty obojího pohlaví, převážně sedící na židlích u stolů a popíjející zlatou tekutinu z vysokých skleněných nádob s uchem. Aktivita subjektů: popíjení, hlasitý hovor, falešný zpěv, smích, držení se za ramena při falešném zpěvu.

V tomto okamžiku jsem musel ukončit průzkum, neboť dříve zmíněný subjekt ženského pohlaví zřejmě podal zprávu o mé přítomnosti nadřízenému subjektu fungujícímu jako technická obsluha dříve zmíněného přístroje neznámého typu, který se mne následně pokusil polapit tím, že na mne hodil hrubou tkaninu s kostkovaným vzorem. Ostatní přítomné subjekty bez vyrušení pokračovaly ve své původní činnosti. Pronásledován nadřízeným subjektem jsem se vrátil k portálu a uprchl jsem.“

Oro/Kabuto deaktivoval portál a zamyšleně pohlédl na mluvícího mloka. Než však stačil cokoliv říct, ozvalo se zaklepání na dveře. Oro/Kabuto zaúpěl.

„Ale ne! Takhle klepe jenom…“

Aniž by čekal na vyzvání, Itachi Uchiha vstoupil do místnosti. Nesl s sebou tlustou knihu v černých deskách se vzorem červených oblaků.

„Naše organizace má vůči tobě pohledávku,“ pronesl nechvalně známou větu, která byla mimochodem jednou z posledních, kterou před svou smrtí uslyšel pan Tanaka, „a doba její splatnosti uplynula již před třemi dny.“

„Potřebuju ještě dva dny, a pak zaplatím všechno, do posledního halíře!“ Orovi/Kabutovi vyvstal na čele ledový pot.

„Myslím, že si nerozumíme. Třídenní lhůta už uplynula, takže nechápu, o jakých dvou dnech to mluvíš. Možná o těch, o kterých mluvil pan Tanaka, než…“ v tomto okamžiku se Itachi významně odmlčel a vytáhl ze své knihy fotografii, která zobrazovala nejnovější přírůstek ve výzdobě konferenčního sálu Akatsuki.

Oro/Kabuto hlasitě polkl. _Získat čas, musím získat čas._

„Gratuluji ke druhému místu v anketě nejvíc sexy ninja roku!“ ovšem nebyl ten správný tah, protože Itachi v odpověď začal vytahovat svou katanu se slovy:

„Myslím, že přejdeme k exekuci.“

Ora/Kabuta napadla jen jediná věc, kterou mohl udělat:

„HENGEN NO JUTSU!“

V tom okamžiku se povrch zrcadla opět proměnil a místností otřásla exploze. Nikomu se nic nestalo, jen z Itachiho brýlí se vysypala skla. V tu chvíli se Oro/Kabuto vrhl po Itachim, který se v odpověď ohnal svou katanou…avšak úplně opačným směrem.

Mluvící mlok už jen pozoroval, jak dvě zápasící postavy propadly portálem. Co si o tom myslel, není známo.


	2. Kapitola 2 - Červená se line záře

_Doktor Yamada namířil ukazovátkem na řadu drobných černých písmen. Itachi Uchiha, zhruba šestiletý, zamžoural očima a pak zavrtěl hlavou. Jeho otec si nespokojeně odfrkl. Doktorovo ukazovátko se přesunulo o řádek výš. Itachi tentokrát mžoural o něco déle a usilovněji, ale nakonec zase jen smutně zavrtěl hlavou. Jeho otec začínal rudnout vzteky._

_Doktor Yamada nyní ukazoval na třetí řádek odshora. Následovalo další dlouhé mžourání, které Itachiho otec přerušil hrozivým:_

_„No?! Tak bude to?! Tohle už bych viděl i se zavázanýma očima!“_

_Malý Itachi zamrkal a pak váhavě řekl:_

_„To nalevo je… F?“_

_„Já ti dám F, ty jeden fracku, vždyť to je jasné E! Tohle má být můj syn?! Já tě-“_

_V tu chvíli si Fugaku Uchiha uvědomil, že scény na veřejnosti snižují vážnost jejich vznešeného rodu a pustil Itachiho límec._

_Když se Itachi přestal třást, snažil se zachránit situaci:_

_„Ale ten řádek nad tím už vidím! Je tam A a C a R! A nad tím je veliké H!“_

_„No to snad vidí každý, vždyť je to písmeno větší než moje ruka!“ zuřil Itachiho otec, „a nemluv, když nejsi tázán.“ Pak se obrátil na doktora Yamadu._

_„Tak co, doktore, spraví to nějaké ty vaše kapky?“_

_Doktor Yamada si povzdechl._

_„Bojím se, že tady už by kapky nepomohly. Předepíšu vašemu synovi brýle.“_

_„Cože?! Vy jste se snad úplně zbláznil, brýlatý ninja, kdo to kdy slyšel?! Vy civilové taky nemáte žádný rozum!“_

_„Ale pokud mu je nepředepíšu, jeho zrak se bude ještě zhoršovat,“ namítl doktor Yamada a ohlédl se po malém Itachim, který upřeně pozoroval vzor na koberci._

_Fugaku Uchiha si založil ruce na prsou._

_„To by bylo nepříjemné,“ souhlasil, „ale…“_

_„Ale? Nechci vás strašit, ale takhle se taky může stát, že bude za pár let slepý jako krtek!“ doktor Yamada v rozčilení zvýšil hlas._

_Itachiho otec se zamračil._

_„Co se dá dělat. Kdyby nosil brýle, všichni by se mu smáli a pověst našeho klanu by tím utrpěla.“_

_„Co tím chcete říct?“ uhodil na něj doktor Yamada, který sám brýle nosil._

_„Nezlobte se na mě, doktore, ale… my Uchihové vypadáme dobře a brýle s tím prostě nejdou dohromady. Takže můj syn,“ v tu chvíli se Fugaku ohlédl po Itachim a dal mu pohlavek se slovy „seď rovně!“, „můj syn Itachi Uchiha bude nosit brýle jen přes mou mrtvolu.“_

_Tato slova se malému Itachimu vryla navždy do paměti._

 

…

 

„Ne,“ řekla Tsunade, „tedy ne pokud-“

„Neeeeeeee! Sasuke-kuuuuuun! Sasuke-kůůůůůůůn!“ Sakura zlomeně klesla na kolena, zabořila obličej do Sasukeho přikrývky a hystericky se rozvzlykala. Kakashi se ji snažil uklidnit, ale ona nevnímala nic kromě skutečnosti, že její životní lásku čeká smrt.

„Sasuke, neopouštěj mě…znovu!“ vykřikla mezi dvěma vzlyky, „to už nepřežiju!“

Naruto začal vztekle kopat do zdi.

„Já vás dostanu! Ať to udělal kdokoliv, za tohle draze zaplatí! Ukroutím mu hlavu, ruce, nohy i-“

V tu chvíli mu Tsunade položila ruku na rameno.

„Myslím, že by teď měl pacient zůstat v klidu. Následujte mě.“

 

 

…

**Červená se line záře,**

**červená se line záře,**

**oheň!**

**Oheň!**

**Hřeje ruce, barví tváře…**

…     

 

Tsunade se rozhlédla po své nemocniční kanceláři. Kolem skleněného stolu sedělo kromě ní čtrnáct lidí – její asistentka Shizune, Naruto, Kakashi a Sakura, týmy Asuma a Kurenai a zbytky týmu Gai. Když se ujistila, že má plnou pozornost všech, promluvila:

„Za vším stojí Akatsuki.“

„Jak to víte, hokage-sama?“ zeptala se Ino.

Tsunade dala znamení Asumovi, aby si vzal slovo.

„Náš tým měl několik posledních týdnů na starost sledování Orochimarova podzemního úkrytu. Včera tam došlo k slabé explozi, při které ale nebyl nikdo zraněn. Pak se objevil Itachi Uchiha, zločinec třídy S, a následně došlo k další explozi. Rozhodli jsme se zakročit, ale po našem příchodu byl podzemní úkryt prázdný; teda až na jednoho zabitého ninju neznámého původu, pohlaví a rasy a mluvícího mloka. Na podlaze jsme nalezli malé množství rozbitého skla, které se při laboratorním rozboru ukázalo jako silně dioptrické, a účetní knihu Akatsuki. Jo a na zdi byl asi dvoumetrový portál do jiné dimenze.“

„O tom později,“ rozhodla Tsunade, „ale můžete mi vysvětlit, _co tam sakra dělal ten zabitý ninja?!_ Měla jsem pocit, že jste to tam měli _hlídat!_ “

Členové Asumova týmu se ohlíželi jeden na druhého. Ino povolily nervy a obořila se na Choujiho:

„Byl jsi to ty, co?! Zase sis šel na hlídce koupit chipsy!“

„To není pravda, vzal jsem si jich s sebou dost! Zato ty sis určitě lakovala nehty a přehlídla jsi, jak ho tam tahají!“

            „To jsou problémy,“ Shikamaru otráveně mávl rukou a obrátil se na Tsunade,

„hokage-sama, zřejmě jsme se dopustili chyby, ale nemůžete disciplinární řízení odložit na později? Sasuke Uchiha-“

            „Já vím,“ přerušila ho Tsunade, „nechala jsem se unést. Ale zabitý ninja- ne, tomu už nepomůžeme, takže to může počkat. (A/N: „Je zabitý, tak o co gou.“:-) Shikamaru, řekni nám, co jsi našel v účetní knize Akatsuki.“ 

            „Hned, jenom najdu správnou kolonku,“ Shikamaru začal listovat v černé knize s červenými oblaky, „takže jídlo…ne… zbrojení…taky ne… kancelářské potřeby…kde to jenom… tady, eliminace: dne 1.9. t.r. zakoupeno 0,5 kg jedu určeného k eliminaci Sasukeho Uchihy o ceně…“

            „Tak to už je snad jedno!“ vyjekla Sakura, „půl kila jedu, to je tak nelidské! Jak mu to jen mohli udělat, ti..ti… rozbiju jim lebky holýma rukamaaaaaa!“ Sakura v rozrušení praštila pěstí do stolu, který se rozpadl na několik kusů. V tu chvíli ji už její kamarádka Ino vyváděla na chodbu, odkud se pak ozývaly další rány, pláč a neartikulované zvuky.

            Když se Ino s teď už klidnější Sakurou vrátily a posadily se na svá místa u trosek stolu, Tsunade se chystala něco říct, avšak přerušil ji Shikamaru, který během nucené přestávky listoval v účetní knize dál.

            „Je tu ještě něco, na co bychom se měli podívat. Složka s označením…“ tady Shikamaru učinil krátkou pauzu a rozhlédl se po ostatních. Vypadalo to, jakoby rozvažoval, jestli to má vůbec vyslovit, aby nedošlo k dalším incidentům, jako byl ten předchozí. Nakonec se zhluboka nadechl a řekl:

            „Popravy.“

            V místnosti zavládlo šokované ticho. Shikamaru pokračoval nezúčastněným hlasem, do kterého se tentokrát i on musel nutit:

            „Je tady několik desítek záznamů, které obsahují jména, data, čísla a způsoby provedení. Třeba tady; Ret Honda a Ellyssiah Mitsubishi, povoláním spameři, byli dne 5. 8 t.r. stěti nenaostřenou katanou-“

            „Jaký je…poslední záznam?“ zeptal se Neji pomalu.

            „Poslední záznam je neúplný, jsou zde jen dvě jména, datum a čas…“ v tu chvíli se Shikamaru odmlčel a zbledl.

            „Ale to snad…“

            „Přečti nám ten záznam,“ nařídila Tsunade. Shikamaru polkl.

            „Maito Gai a Rock Lee, 4. září t.r., 14:00.“

            „Ale…to je dnes!“ vykřikla Tenten.

            „To _bylo_ dnes. Před třemi hodinami,“ opravil ji Kakashi.

 

            …

 

            „A ten popel bude uklízet kdo?“ rozčiloval se Kisame.

            „Že se ptáš zrovna ty, jsi přece uklízečka, ne?“ ušklíbl se Deidara.

            „Uklízečka jo, ale popelář teda ne! Tobi?“

            „Ale já taky nejsem popelář, takovou funkci u nás přece ani nemáme...zatím. Hidane, máš ty vůbec nějakou funkci?“

            Hidan vrhl na Tobiho vražedný pohled.

            „Já jsem _eliminátor,_ “ ucedil a významně sevřel rukojeť své kosy.

            „Ale… to jsme snad všichni, ne?“ nedal se odradit Tobi, čímž si vysloužil Lídrův pohrdavý úsměšek.

            „Opravdu? Tak mi řekni, koho jsi naposledy eliminoval…nebo koho jsi _vůbec někdy_ eliminoval. Tedy kromě mých nervů, které eliminuješ na každém našem mítingu.“

            Tobi se zamyšleně poškrábal na hlavě.

            „No…“

            „Já čekám.“

            Tobi ještě chvíli usilovně přemýšlel a pak se vítězoslavně usmál.

            „A co zprostředkovaný eliminace, šéfe? Jak jsem tuhle říkal to o těch otrávenejch šatech tý milenky a Deidara pak otrávil šaty od Itachiho bráchy!“                   

            Lídr jenom mávl rukou, jako by zaháněl obtížný hmyz.

            „Myslím, že tohle nestojí ani za odpověď. No ale každopádně, “ na tváři se mu teď usídlil spokojený výraz, „ta dnešní poprava byla výborná. Na takovou podívanou bych klidně šel i za peníze! Ha, ještě že tady není Uchiha, to bychom zase slyšeli, jak je to…“

            „…neekonomické,“ dopověděli za Lídra všichni členové Akatsuki kromě Kisameho a pak se tomu společně zasmáli – opět kromě Kisameho. Ten byl vůbec celé odpoledne nějaký zasmušilý a ani vydařená poprava mu náladu nezvedla. Dokonce si ani nedal s ostatními popkorn. A teď vypadal čím dál zachmuřeněji, když poslouchal následující hovor:

            „Kdyby tady byl, tak bysme si určitě nemohli objednat tady těch dvacet flašek saké,“ prohlásil Zetsu a demonstrativně vypil polovinu obsahu jedné z nich.

            „Jo no, musíme se pak prázdných flašek zbavit dřív, než se vrátí, nebo nám ještě sebere prémie,“ přidal se Sasori, „a nebýt jeho, mohli už jsme mít vlastní _gril!_ “

            Několik členů Akatsuki si povzdechlo při představě, o co byli kvůli Itachiho šetrnosti připraveni.

            „Hele, kluci, co kdybychom se dneska večer trochu rozšoupli? Co takhle skočit do karaoke baru?“ navrhnul Tobi.

            Lídr se nejdřív zamračil, ale pak rozšafně prohodil:

            „Ale proč vlastně ne! Musíme taky jednou využít toho, že výjimečně nejsme pod finančním dohledem našeho účetního. Svou práci dělá dobře, ale…“

            „Trochu moc to prožívá,“ doplnil Lídra Deidara a všichni kromě Kisameho přikývli.

            „Něco vám řeknu,“ promluvil Kakuzu, „když mi minule sebral prémie, tak jsem se tak naštval, že jsem mu šlohnul brejle… a pak jsem se moh´ potrhat smíchy, jak ho sejmuly ty lítačky v kuchyni, hahaha!“

            Akatsuki se za hurónského smíchu začali chystat k návštěvě karaoke baru. 

            „Ty s námi nejdeš?“ Deidara se obrátil na Kisameho, který si mezitím donesl smeták.

            „Radši uklidím ten popel,“ odsekl Kisame vztekle.

 

            …

 

            Když se všichni vzpamatovali z otřesné zprávy o tom, jak naložili Akatsuki se svými zajatci, Tsunade promluvila:

            „Je to strašné. Ale aspoň z toho pro nás plyne poučení – Akatsuki vážně nemůžeme věřit.“ _Škoda výkupného,_ pomyslela si, ale nahlas pokračovala:

            „Mrtví jsou mrtví, už jim nepomůžeme. Ale Sasuke je ještě naživu – zatím. Jed, jehož přesné složení se naší laboratoři nepodařilo zjistit, zasáhl celý jeho organizmus; nejhůř však ledviny. Nebudu vás zatěžovat detaily, ale pokud do měsíce nedojde k transplantaci, zemře.“

            „V čem je problém?“ vykřikl Naruto, „já mu klidně dám ty svoje! Třeba všechny tři!“

            Tsunade neměla sílu opravovat Narutovy anatomické omyly a pouze vážně pokračovala ve vysvětlování:

            „Dárce ledviny musí mít stejnou krevní skupinu a téměř bezpodmínečně to musí být rodinný příslušník, což znamená…“

            „…že potřebujeme Itachiho,“ skočil jí do řeči Kiba.

            Tsunade přikývla.

            „Přesně tak. Jenomže Itachi Uchiha včera beze stopy zmizel z Orochimarova podzemního úkrytu. Máme svědka, který nám o tom řekne víc.“

            „Cože? My máme nějakýho svědka?“ podivil se Chouji, „ten zabitej ninja nám přece nic neřekne!“

            Ino ho vztekle dloubla do žeber (nebo přesněji do tukové vrstvy kolem nich).

            „Zapomínáš na…“

            V tu chvíli se Shikamaru zvedl od stolu a vzápětí se vrátil s plastovou přepravkou. Když otevřel víko, ven vyskočil...

            „Jsem mluvící mlok a řeknu vám, co chcete slyšet.“     

            Mluvící mlok jim skutečně pověděl vše o setkání Ora/Kabuta s Itachim, včetně jejich odchodu portálem, a také o své předchozí návštěvě dimenze, do které portál vedl.

            Kurenai, která byla specialistkou na portálová jutsu, jim oznámila, že portál se nemůže uzavřít, dokud je jeho aktivovatel – v tomto případě Oro/Kabuto – ve druhé dimenzi, takže jej mohou použít i oni.

            „Tak na co tady ještě čekáme!“ vyhrkl Naruto a vrhl se ke dveřím. Kakashi ho stáhl zpátky.

            „Háček je v tom,“ pokračovala Kurenai, „že tenhle typ portálu může najednou používat jen omezený počet lidí, v tomhle konkrétním případě pravděpodobně sedm. A dva už to udělali, takže zbývá jen pět.“

            Kakashi, Naruto a Sakura byli jasnými kandidáty; zbývala dvě místa. Tsunade o nich právě chtěla navrhnout hlasování, když se dveře místnosti skřípavě otevřely.

            Všichni se ohlédli tím směrem a zkameněli. Na prahu stál Sasuke a přidržoval se obrubně dveří.

            „ _Já půjdu taky._ “


	3. Kapitola 3 - Pivo

_Kisame opřel hlavu o okraj bazénu a pozoroval lesknoucí se krápníky na stropě jeskyně. Náhle se ve vchodu objevila bledá postava a sestoupila po schůdkách do vody._

_Když udělala několik temp směrem k němu, Kisame se nevěřícně zeptal:_

_„Jsi to opravdu ty, Itachi?!“_

_„Ne, duch mého tatíka,“ odsekl Itachi a plaval na opačnou stranu._

_„No, já se jenom divím,“ řekl Kisame, když se Itachi zase vracel, „že tě tady potkávám, když zrovna ty jsi byl hlavním – a vlastně jediným – odpůrcem toho, postavit si tady tenhle bazén.“_

_„Když už jsme ho postavili, musí se využívat co nejvíc,“ opáčil Itachi._

_„Jinak by to bylo neekonomické.“_

 

_…Itachi seděl ve své pracovně a propočítával provozní náklady Akatsuki za minulý měsíc. Na jeho stole sice ležela kalkulačka, ale tu používal jen zřídka; obvykle všechny běžné výpočty včetně dělení – a to i desetinnými čísly – prováděl z hlavy._

_Kisame, který se ochomýtal kolem a oprašoval pokojové rostliny, to dobře věděl._

_Nejprve si začal potichu broukat jakousi melodii a za chvíli přidal i slova:_

_„Jedna celá óóósum, dvě stě padesát, mínus tři sta séééédum, plus sto šedesááát…“ *_

_„Takovou píseň neznám,“ poznamenal Itachi, když už potřetí gumoval chybný výpočet._

_„To bude tím, že jsem si ji teď vymyslel,“ zazubil se Kisame._

_„Proč mě to nepřekvapuje?“ povzdechl si Itachi._

_Kisame jenom rozšafně mávl rukou._

_„Kdepak; vy účetní prostě neumíte ocenit pravou kreativitu.“_

 

_…cílem mise byla eliminace pana Hamaguchiho, provozovatele jedné z atrakcí ve známém lunaparku. Původně se jí měli účastnit jen Itachi a Kisame, ale Tobi trval na tom, že půjde s nimi._

_Když došli k dané atrakci, nastal drobný zádrhel._

_„Ale né, to je housenková dráha!“ vypískl Tobi, „kluci, nezlobte se na mě, ale já se prostě MUSÍM aspoň jednou svýzt, než ho odděláte! Dejte si tady zatím tuhle cukrovou vatu!“ vykřikl a než se Itachi s Kisamem nadáli, každý měl v ruce pořádnou porci nadýchané růžové cukrové vaty a Tobi nasedal do vozíčku housenkové dráhy._

_Kisamemu zazářily oči. Nikdy by to nahlas nepřiznal, ale cukrovou vatu vášnivě miloval. Proto se nenechal dlouho pobízet a za chvíli už olizoval prázdnou špejli. Pak jeho pohled padl na Itachiho._

_Ten zamyšleně hleděl na svou cukrovou vatu. Netknutou._

_„Ty nebudeš?“ zeptal se ho Kisame se špatně skrývanou žádostivostí. Itachi mu beze slova podal svoji porci._

_Kisame později přemýšlel nad tím, čím to bylo, že byla ta druhá vata mnohem sladší._

 

…

 

Číšník Karel se naklonil k hospodskému, který právě čepoval pivo, a pošeptal mu:

„Šéfe, tamti v tom rohu se mi nějak nepozdávaj´. Jsou to asi ňáký turisti.“ Hospodský se podíval daným směrem a na jeho tváři se objevil nerudný výraz.

„Máš pravdu, Karle. Radši je obsloužím sám.“

Podezřelí hosté v rohu společně zkoumali nápojový lístek.

„Tak co je teda to pivo?“ zeptal se Naruto a všichni se vyčkávavě podívali na Kakashiho.

„Pivo je místní tradiční nápoj s nízkým obsahem alkoholu, vyráběný z chmele,“ vysvětloval Kakashi.

„A jak to chutná?“ zeptala se Sakura.

„To nevím,“ odvětil Kakashi, „hodně jsem o něm sice slyšel, ale nikdy jsem ho nepil. Teď to doufám napravím.“

„Tak to si to musím dát taky,“ přidal se Naruto.

„I já si ho dám,“ prohlásil Neji, „když je to ten tradiční nápoj. Tak nejlépe splyneme s okolím.“

V tu chvíli k jejich stolu přistoupil hospodský.

„Dobrý den, co to bude?“

„Pivo,“ řekli postupně Kakashi, Naruto, Neji i Sakura. Pouze Sasuke si řekl o vodu. Hospodský po něm střelil zlým pohledem, ale neřekl nic. Místo toho se ostatních zeptal na záludnou otázku:

„Desítku nebo dvanáctku?“

„A jakej je mezi tím rozdíl?“ zeptal se Naruto dřív, než ho někdo stačil zarazit. Sakura ho pod stolem kopla.

„ _Snažíme se splynout s okolím, ty dutohlavče!“_ sykla na něj.

„Dvanáctku,“ řekl rychle Kakashi, ale situaci už nezachránil. Hospodský si je teď měřil dost podezíravým pohledem.

„A něco k jídlu?“ zeptal se.

„Já bych si dal rámen,“ poručil si nepoučitelný Naruto.

Hospodský na něj vyvalil oči.

„Cože, rameno? Jaký rameno?! My žádný rameno nemáme; jediný, co vám tak můžu nabídnout, je uzený koleno, ale rameno teda ne,“ řekl hospodský rozhodným hlasem.

„No…a nic jinýho už nemáte?“

„Pak už máme jenom něco malýho k pivu, utopence a tak.“

Nyní na něj vytřeštili oči pro změnu Naruto a Sakura.

„Vy tady jíte utopený lidi?!“ neudržel se Naruto. Než mu stačil hospodský odpovědět, vložil se do toho Kakashi

„To bude asi nějaká metafora. Dáme si všichni to koleno, děkujeme,“ obrátil se na hospodského.

Ten slabě přikývnul, věnoval jim poslední podezíravý pohled a odešel. Nebyl od nich ještě ani na dva kroky, když Naruto nahlas pronesl:

„Když je teda to pivo ten tradiční místní nápoj, myslíte, že jsou to ty žlutý chcanky, který tady pijou všichni okolo?“

V ten okamžik se v dosud hlučném lokále rozhostilo naprosté ticho. Vzápětí se od vedlejšího stolu zvedl jakýsi rozložitý muž v modrých montérkách a udělal krok směrem k nim.

„COS TO ŘEK´?!“ zaburácel, ale než mu stačil překvapený Naruto odpovědět, přiskočil k němu hospodský a něco mu pošeptal do odstávajícího ucha.

Muž v montérkách se ušklíbnul a posadil se na své místo. Pak se hovor rozproudil nanovo, jako by se nic nestalo.

„To by mě zajímalo, co mu asi řekl,“ přemýšlela nahlas Sakura.

„No co asi, ať neobtěžuje ostatní hosty, ne?“ mávl rukou Naruto. Asi by nebyl tak klidný, kdyby znal skutečná slova hospodského, která zněla „sedni si, Pepo, já to s nima vyřídím sám.“

„Slyšel jsi to, Karle, co ten cizáckej spratek řek´ o našem pivu?“ zeptal se hospodský číšníka Karla, který právě ne příliš čistou utěrkou leštil půllitry.

„Slyšel, šéfe. Divím se vám, že ste je rovnou nevyhodil.“

Hospodský se zle zasmál.

„Nevyhodil, protože mám pro ně v plánu něco lepšího. Věř mi, že si ty svoje „žlutý chcanky“ pořádně užijou,“ řekl a natáhl se do police za sebou, aby odtamtud vytáhl láhev, na jejíž etiketě se skvěl nápis ČISTÝ LÍH.

Číšník Karel uznale hvízdl.

Hospodský ulil trochu lihu do každého ze čtyř půllitrů, které měl před sebou, a teprve potom do nich načepoval pivo. Takto připravené nápoje odnesl nic netušícím ninjům.

Za chvíli přinesl i Sasukeho vodu, kterou před něj postavil s viditelným opovržením, a talíře s uzenými koleny.

„Nevíte někdo, co mu je?“ zeptal se Naruto, ale pak už se nedočkavě chopil svého půllitru a pořádně si z něho zavdal.

„Tak co?“ zeptala se Sakura.

„Trochu hořký, ale jinak… super!“ vykřikl Naruto nadšeně a jedním lokem vypil polovinu obsahu svého půllitru.

Postupně ho následovali i ostatní - tedy kromě Sasukeho, který apaticky popíjel vodu, na jejíž hladině se vznášely bílé tečky vodního kamene – a všem onen tradiční místní nápoj zachutnal natolik, že netrvalo dlouho a poroučeli si další.

Sasuke zachmuřeně pozoroval rozveselené tváře svých spolustolovníků.

„Jaký máme vůbec plán?“ zeptal se.

Kakashi si přestal stavět domeček z pivních tácků a zaostřil pohled na Sasukeho.

„No… až se tady ještě trochu občerstvíme a nabereme nové síly, navštívíme jeden můj kontakt, u kterého si budeme moct zařídit základnu.“

„A kdo to je?“

Kakashi nejprve opravil sesuvší se střechu svého domečku a pak nechápavě zamžoural okem.

„Kdo jako?“

„Ten kontakt,“ řekl Sasuke s potlačovanou netrpělivostí.

„Jo tak… je to jedna bývalá kunoichi z Konohy, která tady byla na misi a už se nevrátila…“ Kakashi se na chvíli zamyslel, „jo, vzpomínám si, že kromě jiných důvodů říkala něco o dobrém pivu.“

„Tak to jí úplně schvaluju!“ prohlásil Naruto a dopil svůj třetí půllitr.

„Další už si nedávejte, už máte dost,“ řekl Sasuke naprosto znechuceně.

Naruto mu dal herdu do zad.

„Ale no tak, nezáviď nám, že můžem chlastat a ty ne, když máš v háji ledviny,“ řekl rozšafně.

„Ty seš vážně odpornej, Naruto, jak můžeš něco takovýho vůbec říct?“ zaječela Sakura, „chudáček Sasuke tady umírá a ty se mu ještě směješ! Hlavně že nám pořád cpeš, jaký ste úžasný kamarádi, ty pokrytče!“   
„No to teda jsme, viď Sasuke?!“

„Ale o to tady vůbec nejde! Jsme tady proto, abychom zachránili Sasukemu život a ne abychom tu chlastali!!!“ zařvala vztekle Sakura a udeřila pěstí do stolu, který se pak rozpadl na dva kusy a všechno z něj se sesunulo na podlahu - včetně Kakashiho, který na něm předtím usnul.

„ZAPLATIT A VEN!“ zahřímal hospodský. „A tady toho si vemte s sebou!“ dodal s prstem namířeným na Kakashiho, kterého ani pád na zem neprobral.

Sasuke vytáhl balíček bankovek a vrazil hospodskému jednu tisícovku se slovy „Drobné si nechte,“, ale hospodský ho chytl za rukáv:

„Nene, to máte sotva na útratu – a ten stůl bude platit kdo?“

Sasuke mu s ledovým opovržením předal další dvě tisícovky.

„Stačí?“

„Jo, ale ať už vás tu nevidím.“

„S tím si nedělejte starosti,“ utrousil Sasuke a zvedl z podlahy spícího Kakashiho, protože nikdo jiný se k tomu neměl.

Když vyšli – nebo spíše se vypotáceli - před hospodu, Sasuke s námahou složil Kakashiho do trávy a obrátil se na ostatní.

„Pomozte mi ho někdo vzbudit, aby nám řekl, kam to máme vlastně jít.“

Sakura mávla rukou a málem přitom ztratila rovnováhu.

„Ále, kam bysme chodili, tady je taky hezky! Koukni se, Sasuke, na ty hvězdičky, jak se hezky točí!“ zvolala nadšeně a spadla pozadu do příkopu.

Naruto popadl Sakuru za nohu a snažil se ji vytáhnout z příkopu.

„Pojď se se mnou na ty hvězdičky podívat támhle za ten keříček, odtamtaď jdou určitě vidět nejlíp,“ lákal ji, ale Sakura začala křičet:

„Sasuke-kuuuun! Sasuke-kuuuuuuun! Naruto mě chce znásilnit v křoví, pomoc!“

Sasuke si zhluboka povzdychl a vydal se směrem k příkopu „zachránit“ situaci, ale v tu chvíli ho někdo zezadu popadl za vlasy a mrštil s ním do trávy vedle nehybného Kakashiho.

 

...

 

 „ _Co to sakra děláš, Neji?!“_

„Co myslíš?“ Neji se chlípně pousmál a jediným trhnutím serval Sasukemu z těla košili.

Sasuke se sice bránil, ale při svém momentálním zdravotním stavu neměl šanci. Proti své vůli obdržel několik žhavých pivních polibků, než k nim přiběhli Sakura s Narutem a násilím od něj Nejiho odtrhli.

„Sasuke je můj!!!“ zaječela Sakura a vrhla se k němu.

Neji následoval jejího příkladu. Naruto mu v tom chtěl sice zabránit, ale zakopl o vlastní nohu a skácel se k zemi.

Sasuke se postavil na nejisté nohy a udělal několik kroků dozadu.

„Nechoďte ke mně,“ varoval je, ale Sakura se jen zahihňala a Nejimu vášnivě zaplálo v očích.

„Už ani krok,“ pokračoval Sasuke, „nebo…“

„Nebo?“ zopakoval Neji vyzývavě.

V tu chvíli se Narutovi konečně povedlo zvednout se ze země a potácivě se rozběhl směrem k Sasukemu.

„Sasuke, kamaráde, pojď mě obejmout! Vím že mě máš rád!“

To byla poslední kapka. Proti Narutově rozevřené náruči se vyvalila dva metry vysoká plamenná stěna, které taktak uhnul.

Když plamenná stěna zase zmizela, po Sasukem nebylo ani památky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Kisameho písničku si můžete (třeba nad úkolem z matematiky ;-) zazpívat na melodii Pod našima okny teče vodička.


	4. Mramorový řez

„…a následně oba subjekty mužského pohlaví propadly portálem do jiné dimenze.“

            Lídr zachmuřeně přikývl.

            „Něco takového jsem čekal; Itachi si nikdy nebere volno bez ohlášení – na rozdíl od některých jiných,“ dodal a významně se rozhlédl kolem stolu.  

            „Podej další informace,“ nařídil mluvícímu mlokovi.

            „Krátce poté jsem byl polapen několika subjekty různého věku a pohlaví, které mne dopravily do destinace zvané Konoha, konkrétně do lékařského zařízení, kde jsem byl účasten zasedání, při kterém bylo přítomno celkem 15 subjektů různého věku a pohlaví.“

            Tobi hlasitě zívl. Lídr po něm střelil zlým pohledem a vybídl mluvícího mloka k pokračování. Ten se nenechal dlouho pobízet.

            „Tyto subjekty vedly debatu, jež se týkala eliminace subjektů jménem Maito Gai a Rock Lee, ke které došlo prostřednictvím organizace jménem Akatsuki.“

Na tvářích všech přítomných se teď mísilo pobavení s hrdostí nad dobře vykonaným dílem. Mluvící mlok monotónně pokračoval ve své promluvě:

„Dále se hovořilo o kritickém zdravotním stavu subjektu Uchihy Sasukeho a možnosti jeho zlepšení následkem transplantace vnitřního orgánu, konkrétně ledviny.   

Následnou debatou došly subjekty k rezoluci o získání ledviny subjektu Uchihy Itachiho spojeném s odchodem do jiné dimenze. K provedení mise byly vybrány subjekty Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji a Uchiha Sasuke.“

            V tom okamžiku Lídr zbrunátněl vzteky.

            „COŽE?! UCHIHA SE TÉ MISE ÚČASTNÍ TAKY?! A TO PO TOM SLOVY PO TOM CO JSTE HO ELIMINOVALI???!!! TAKHLE SI MŮŽETE ELIMINOVAT SVOJI BABKU, ALE VE SVÉ ORGANIZACI TAKOVÝ ŠLENDRIÁN TRPĚT NEBUDU!“

            Lídr se zhluboka nadechl a pak řekl teď už klidným hlasem:

            „Tenhle měsíc nebudou žádné prémie. Pro nikoho.“

            Hidan vztekle praštil do stolu násadou své kosy.

            „Já se na to vykašlu! Já tady eliminuju jako o život – a žádná z mých obětí si vesele neběhá někde po misích, ale všechny hezky hnijou v hrobě – a co z toho mám? Ještě mi seberete prémie kvůli dementnímu plánu, který vymyslel ten pablb Tobi!“

            Ostatní se k němu přidali a dožadovali se toho, aby byly prémie odebrány pouze Tobimu.

            Lídr jenom otráveně mávl rukou.

            „Ale vždyť ten je ani nikdy neměl. Za co taky?“

            V tu chvíli přivezl Sasori vozík s občerstvením a napjatá atmosféra se trochu uvolnila.        Když Lídr dopil kafe a dojedl rakvičku, vzal si znovu slovo:

            „Otázku prémií zatím ponechejme stranou – má ji ostatně na starosti hlavně Itachi, a ten tu není. Což je vážný problém – naše organizace se bez účetního prostě neobejde.“

            Kisame souhlasně přikývnul. Ostatní se tvářili neutrálně. Lídr pokračoval:

            „Nevím, jak je možné, že se ještě nevrátil. Zřejmě nastal nějaký problém.“

            „Měli bysme tam pro něho dojít!“ neudržel se Kisame.

            „Je to opravdu nutné?“  zeptal se Deidara otráveně.

            „Tady nejde jen o něj,“ opáčil Lídr, „naším hlavním cílem je získání Jinchuuriki a k tomu se nám teď naskýtá skvělá příležitost – je jich tam jenom pět a nemůžou se spolehnout na žádnou další pomoc z Konohy. To je naše šance.“

            „Ale vždyť nemáme portál!“ namítnul Kakuzu.

            „A to je snad problém?“ ušklíbnul se Lídr, „trochu jsem se tím kdysi zabýval a myslím, že jeden ze základních typů bych hravě zvládl,“ oznámil jim a zamyšleně se zakousl do mramorového řezu.

           

            …

 

_Zataženými roletami dovnitř nepronikl ani paprsek slunečního světla; to bylo nahrazeno oslepujícími halogenovými zářivkami._

_Vysoký muž v černém obleku s páskou přes jedno oko se druhým, ocelově chladným šedým okem rozhlédl po třídě._

_„Nějaké dotazy?“_

_Odpovědí mu bylo ticho. Dvacet párů vyděšených pohledů se neodvážilo ani mrknout._

_Vysoký muž si rukou přihladil rozježené šedé vlasy a ohavně se usmál._

_„Ale no tak, neostýchejte se. Kdo látku nepochopil, ať se klidně přihlásí.“_

_Rozhostilo se další tísnivé ticho. Po nekonečně dlouhé chvíli chlapec ve druhé lavici váhavě zvedl ruku._

_„No, víte, já moc nechápu, jak se to s tím portálem vlastně-“_

_Ubohý Takeshi-kun svou otázkou nikdy nedopověděl, protože v příštím okamžiku vyděšeně zíral na svou ruku, která nyní ležela useknutá na jeho lavici._

_Když sebou pak zmítal na podlaze a z pahýlu jeho pravé ruky stříkala krev na celou třídu, nejvíce ovšem na jeho souseda v lavici, shodou okolností budoucího lídra Akatsuki, šedovlasý muž schoval svou katanu a řekl:_

_„Pravidlo číslo jedna – nikdy nepřiznat vlastní neznalost. Nějaké další dotazy?“_

_Kupodivu žádné nebyly._

 

            …

 

            „Určitě dokážu do jiné dimenze poslat tak tři osoby,“ řekl Lídr.

            „Tentokrát si nebudu všímat žádných bizarních nápadů a pošlu tam svoje tři nejlepší lid-“ v tu chvíli se Lídr zarazil a zamyšleně se podíval na Kisameho, „svoje nejlepší _odborníky._ Rozhodujícím hlediskem je tady počet úspěšně provedených eliminací. Díky Uchihovi o tom mám přesné záznamy.“ S těmito slovy Lídr otevřel desky s názvem STATISTIKA ELIMINACÍ a četl:

            „Hidan 1253, Kisame 789, Deidara 423. To myslím hovoří za vše.“

            „To není fér, já chci taky na vejlet!“ vypísknul Tobi. „V jiný dimenzi jsem ještě nikdy nebyl! Určitě bych tam byl užitečnej, minimálně jsem určitě víc nenápadnej než třeba Kisame!“

            Lídr mu věnoval opovržlivý pohled.

            „Je zajímavé,“ začal, „že tvoje jméno v těchto statistikách snad vůbec není. Aha, počkej, tady pod touhle tlustou čárou, vedle nápisu DOSUD ŽÁDNÉ ELIMINACE.“

            „Tak to ale nechápu, jaktože je tam jenom mý jméno,“ oponoval Tobi, „co třeba vaše holka, šéfe?“

            „Ta má za sebou už dvě úspěšné eliminace,“ upozornil ho Lídr, „sice se jednalo pouze o kadeřnici a švadlenu, vůči kterým naše organizace ani neměla žádnou pohledávku, ale…“

            „…ale ta kráva mě vostříhala tak nemožně, že sem ji prostě MUSELA umlátit tím fénem a ta husa švadlena mě na zkoušce píchla špendlíkem, takže probodnutí stříhačskejma nůžkama mi přišlo jako docela spravedlivej trest,“ vložila se do toho Lídrova milenka, která si až doposud nezúčastněně lakovala nehty.

            Tobi hlasitě polkl.

            „Tak to sem nevěděl,“ hlesl. Lídrova milenka se na něj zářivě usmála.

            „Chtěl jsem říct, že má milenka tímto přispěla k udržení přirozené úcty k naší organizaci,“ prohlásil Lídr, „a jestli chceš být za každou cenu užitečný, Tobi, tak vezmi tady mluvícího mloka a běžte si někam povídat. Pokud jde o vás,“ Lídr se obrátil k Hidanovi, Kisamemu a Deidarovi, „osobně jsem sice v dimenzi, o kterou tu jde, nebyl, ale donesu vám knihu reálií; ta vám pomůže se zorientovat.“

           

            …

 

            _Všichni jsou mrtví,_ proběhlo hlavou Narutovi, když s námahou rozlepil jedno oko. Když otevřel i druhé, změnil názor na „všichni spí“, protože Kakashi hlasitě zachrápal a Sakura zamumlala něco, co znělo jako „Sasuke-kuuun“.

            _Kde je vůbec Sasuke?_ zarazil se Naruto a rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Po Sasukem nebylo nikde ani stopy. Tedy až na…

            „A co to má ten Neji na hlavě?!“ podivil se Naruto, vylezl z příkopu, ve kterém strávil noc, a zamířil k Nejimu, který dosud poklidně spal pod rozkošatělým stromem a ve spánku se tiskl k cárům, které ještě včera bývaly Sasukeho košilí.

            Naruto mu cáry Sasukeho košile násilím odebral a nějakou dobu je nechápavě pozoroval. V jeho kocovinou stiženém mozku se rýsovalo jediné možné vysvětlení…

            „Co to včera sakra bylo?“ zachroptěl Kakashi a chytil se za bolavou hlavu, „a kde je Sasuke?“

            „Sežral ho medvěd,“ oznámil mu Naruto pohřebním hlasem.

            „COŽE???!!! SASUKE-KUUUUŮŮŮN!!!“ dala i Sakura najevo, že už je vzhůru.

            Kakashi se zamyšleně zahleděl na Naruta a cáry v jeho ruce.

            „To je blbost,“ řekl nakonec, „jsme ve městě, tady medvědi nejsou. A taky nechápu, proč by si ten medvěd vybral zrovna Sasukeho, když třeba na tobě je mnohem víc masa.“

            Chladná logika ale nemohla Narutovo přesvědčení vyvrátit.

            „Sežral ho medvěd, já to vím,“ opakoval zatvrzele, „jenom se koukněte na tuhle košili, takhle ji mohl roztrhat jenom velkej zuřivej krvežíznivej medvěd.“

            Neji se ve spánku otočil na druhý bok. Sakura vypadala, že každou chvíli propukne v usedavý pláč.

            „Prostě ho sežral. Tak,“ uzavřel to Naruto.

            „Nesežral,“ řekl Sasuke, „ale málem se mi stalo něco horšího.“ Sasuke věnoval významný pohled Nejimu, kterého probudily Sakuřiny projevy radosti nad tím, že Sasukeho nesežral medvěd.

            „Co tím myslíš, Sasuke?“ zeptal se Neji klidně.

            „Však ty víš,“ odtušil Sasuke, ale Neji na to nic neřekl. Naruto a Sakura se snažili pochopit, o co tady jde, ale Narutova poslední vzpomínka se týkala konzumace pátého piva a Sakura si pamatovala jen něco o hvězdičkách, které jdou krásně vidět z příkopu, takže jim smysl této podivné rozmluvy unikal. Což bylo asi dobře.

            „Tak co ten tvůj kontakt?“ zeptal se Sasuke Kakashiho unaveným hlasem.

            „Jdeme tam,“ odpověděl Kakashi a vydal se směrem k skupině panelových domů.

Ostatní ho následovali. Sakura po cestě s obavami pozorovala Sasukeho, který šel s očividnými obtížemi a začínal za nimi mírně zaostávat.

            „Jsi v pořádku?“ nevydržela to a zeptala se ho.

            Sasuke místo odpovědi zavrávoral a kdyby ho Neji včas nezachytil, sesunul by se k zemi. Po zbytek cesty ho pak s Narutem podpírali a Sakura aspoň nesla jeho batoh.    

            Konečně vešli do jednoho z panelových domů, který se na první pohled nijak neodlišoval od ostatních, a po traumatické cestě posprejovaným páchnoucím výtahem se ocitli před dveřmi s cedulkou s nápisem Mgr. Jiřina WATANABE.

            Kakashi zmáčkl domovní zvonek. V příštím okamžiku se dveře rozlétly a odhalily štíhlou, asi třicetiletou ženu s kudrnatými nazrzlými vlasy vyčesanými do drdolu.

            Když spatřila Kakashiho, rozzářily se jí oči a vrhla se mu kolem krku.

            „Já jsem věděla, že se za mnou vrátíš, ty kanče! Tak pojď rychle dál, manžel je na služební cestě, takže mi to můžeš pořádně-“ 

            Sakura si významně odkašlala. Mgr. Jiřina Watanabe pustila Kakashiho a teprve nyní zaregistrovala i přítomnost ostatních ninjů.

„Takže ty jsi tady pracovně?“ otázala se a ani se nesnažila zakrýt své zklamání.

Kakashi přikývnul.

„No, co se dá dělat. Udělám pro vás, co jen budu moct, už se mi tady ten civilní život začíná zajídat. Pojďte dál… co je mu?“ zeptala se Jiřina starostlivě, když si všimla, v jakém je Sasuke stavu.

„Je úplně tuhej,“ oznámil jí Naruto.

„Prosím?“ zarazila se Jiřina.

„Teda skoro tuhej. Má v háji ledviny,“ vysvětloval Naruto.

„A to jsi ho nechal jít na misi do jiné dimenze?!“ uhodila Jiřina na Kakashiho.

Kakashi pokrčil rameny.

„Hm, nechal no. Ještě ti to vysvětlím.“

V tu chvíli se Sasuke začal nekontrolovatelně třást.

„Rychle dovnitř!“ nařídila Jiřina a pomohla Nejimu a Narutovi odvést Sasukeho do ložnice, kde ho uložila do postele a přikryla těžkou duchnou.

„Je podchlazený,“ oznámila všem, „musíme ho rychle zahřát.“

„Nejlepší je teplo lidského těla,“ prohlásil Neji a hned si začal zouvat boty. Sakura ho popadla za paži.

„To jako myslíš vážně, Neji?! Tohle bych měla dělat spíš já!“ protestovala.

Spor vyřešila Jiřina, která donesla ohřívací láhev.

„Ale můžete mu uvařit čaj,“ navrhla smířlivě a nasměrovala Sakuru a Nejiho do své kuchyně.

            S Kakashim a Narutem se pak usadili u konferenčního stolku v obývacím pokoji a Kakashi stručně vylíčil Jiřině situaci, která je sem dovedla.

            „Takže Orochimaru je někde tady u nás…“ vydechla Jiřina.

            Kakashi vážně přikývnul.

            „Přesně tak. Proto se tě chci zeptat, jestli se tady v okolí neděje něco divného.“

            Jiřina se dlouze zamyslela a pak řekla:

            „Když o tom mluvíš, tak se docela divné věci dějí na škole, kde učím. Máme nového ředitele a správce sítě a někam zmizel školník a ten pěkný mladý tělocvikář. Asi spolu utekli. Škoda.“

            Kakashi chtěl zrovna říct, že to asi nebude mít žádnou souvislost s Orochimarem, ale v tu chvíli se z ložnice ozvala Sakura:

            „Pojďte sem všichni, Sasuke nám chce něco říct!“

            Sdělení, které ze sebe Sasuke s námahou vypravil, než znovu upadl do neklidného spánku, znělo:

            „Orochimaru a Itachi jsou… ve škole…“

            Kakashi musel uznat, že tady nějaká souvislost asi bude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS: Jak by to vypadalo, kdyby místo Nejiho šla Hinata:
> 
> …„Pivo je místní tradiční nápoj s nízkým obsahem alkoholu, vyráběný z chmele,“ vysvětloval Kakashi.   
>  „A jak to chutná?“ zeptala se Sakura.  
>  „To nevím,“ odvětil Kakashi, „hodně jsem o něm sice slyšel, ale nikdy jsem ho nepil. Teď to doufám napravím.“  
>  „Tak to si to musím dát taky,“ přidal se Naruto.   
>  „Ale já si ho nedám, protože je to alkoholický nápoj a já ještě nejsem plnoletá, takže by to bylo protizákonné,“ řekla Hinata a nikdo už s ní do smrti nepromluvil. 
> 
> Líbí :-)? Nám ani ne. Máme radši Nejiho, i když je to ohavný chlípník. Tak. Smiřte se s tím.


	5. Kapitola 5 - Motýl

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura a Neji procházeli školní chodbou a rozhlíželi se po svém okolí. Budova, ve které se nacházeli, byla typická fádní stavba z minulého režimu, jejíž šedivou jednolitost narušoval pouze vydlážděný dvůr uprostřed, do kterého vedly řady vysokých oken na všech chodbách, které si byly podobné jako vejce vejci. Lišily se pouze reprodukce obrazů slavných mistrů na stěnách a označení tříd na dveřích, kolem kterých procházeli.

            Konečně se muž v tmavém dvouřadovém obleku s kanárkovou saténovou kravatou, který je vedl, zastavil u dveří s cedulkou 3.A a bez zaklepání do nich vstoupil. Ninjové ho následovali.

            „Dobrý den, kolegyně, tak vám je vedu. Třído,“ obrátil se ředitel ke studentům, kteří si zvědavě měřili očima Naruta a spol., „toto jsou vaši noví spolužáci. Jsou to výměnní studenti z Japonska Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno a Neji Hyuuga. Doufám, že se jim bude u nás dařit. Pokračujte ve výuce,“ zakončil svůj proslov a odešel.

            Sakura za ním vrhla krátký pohled a pomyslela si, že je asi hodně schopný, že si tak rychle zapamatoval jejich celá jména – když oni předtím namátkou slyšeli jména některých svých budoucích spolužáků, šla úplně mimo ně jako něco dlouhého, nesrozumitelného a obsahujícího podivné zvuky jako například „ř“. Tlumočnické jutsu sice fungovalo, ale jen do určité míry.

            Pak ale měla jiné starosti – učitelka češtiny, kterou byla jejich nová známá Mgr. Jiřina Watanabe, je poslala sednout si do dvou volných zadních lavic a Sakura znepokojeně pozorovala, jak se Neji chystá zaujmout místo vedle Sasukeho.

            „Tak to tedy ne,“ zavrčela si pro sebe Sakura a vrhla se dopředu. Jednou rukou při tom „náhodou“ zavadila o Nejiho, který upadl a než se zase zvedl, místo v lavici vedle Sasukeho už bylo obsazeno.

            „Promiň Neji, nějak jsem ztratila rovnováhu. Jsem to ale nešika,“ omlouvala se sladkým hlasem.

            Neji jí věnoval vražedný pohled a sedl si vedle Naruta, který tím také nebyl právě nadšen.

            Od katedry k nim mezitím začaly dolétávat jakési záhadné pojmy jako „vedlejší věta doplňková“ a „přívlastek neshodný“, ale těmi se nenechali rušit a místo toho se věnovali pozorování svých nových spolužáků.

            Ve zbývající zadní lavici se rozvaloval rozložitý svalnatý typ, který se ani nesnažil předstírat, že dává pozor, a nepokrytě na ně civěl.

            _Tak tenhle se mi teda moc nelíbí,_ zamračil se Naruto, _vypadá jako grázl co jenom šikanuje ostatní._

Před ním seděli dva chlapci – identická dvojčata se špinavě blond vlasy sestříhanými podle hrnce, kteří se čas od času ke svalnatému typovi otočili a něco důležitého mu sdělovali.

            _A tohle budou jeho dva poskoci, co mu s tím šikanováním pomáhají,_ klasifikoval dvojčata Naruto.

            Sakura mezitím pozorovala neustále se něčemu chichotající skupinu dívek, které spojovala blonďatá barva vlasů, nebo aspoň světlý melír, a jejichž oblečení se navzájem tolik podobalo, že to skoro navozovalo představu školní uniformy – Sakura ale silně pochybovala o tom, že by v kterékoliv dimenzi existovala škola, jejíž povinná uniforma by se skládala z přiléhavého trika s nápisem, bokovek a vyčuhujících tang.

              Neji chvíli sledoval dva chlapce, kteří seděli v lavici přímo před katedrou. Ten vlevo byl dost malý, dalo by se říci až zakrslý, měl odstávající uši a buď si něco zuřivě zapisoval, nebo diskutoval s učitelkou. Jeho soused v lavici měl ryšavé vlasy, které se kroutily do všech stran, a jeho oděv tvořila světle fialová obnošená šusťáková souprava, která byla asi o dvě čísla menší, než by potřeboval.

            _Místní šprt a otloukánek,_ pomyslel si Neji, věnoval dvojici poslední znechucený pohled a pak se raději zaměřil na Sasukeho.

Sasuke se díval z okna.

            Konečně zazvonilo na přestávku a celá třída sotva vzala na vědomí Jiřinino

            „Nezapomeňte, že máte na zítřek tu slohovku! Téma je Můj soused v lavici, popis a charakteristika.“

Všichni už totiž v tu chvíli byli namačkaní v hloučku kolem nových spolužáků. Do popředí se prodrala dívka v proužkované košili s mahagonovým mikádem.

            „Ahoj lidi, tak vás u nás vítám. Já jsem Klára, předsedkyně třídy. Rozumíte mi dobře?“ zeptala se pro jistotu.

            „Perfektně,“ ujistil ji Naruto se zářivým úsměvem. Všichni na chvíli zaraženě zmlkli a pak se spustila lavina reakcí typu: „Wow, řekni ještě něco!“, „Ty nemáš vůbec přízvuk, no je to možný?“ a „Odkud že to ste?!“, které se ještě stupňovaly, když postupně promluvili i ostatní.

            „U nás máme jazykovou výuku na úrovni, samí rodilí mluvčí,“ vysvětloval Neji.

            „Jé, ty máš ale úžasný vlasy!“ rozplývala se jedna blondýna v bokovkách nad Sakurou.

            „Jakou barvu používáš?“ zeptala se druhá.

            „Žádnou, to je přírodní,“ odpověděla Sakura a blondýny vyvalily oči.

            „Kecáš!“

            „Jo, to přece není možný. A hlavně u vás v Japonsku máte přece všichni vlasy přirozeně černý, ne?“ řekla Klára a věnovala podezíravý pohled Narutovi, který se na ni culil a pomrkával modrýma očima.

            „To je jenom pomluva,“ ujistil ji.

            „Budu si to pamatovat,“ řekla mu.

            Sasuke si probíhajícího rozhovoru nevšímal, protože už delší chvíli pozoroval ryšavého chlapce v šusťákovce, který na něj vrhal plaché pohledy zpoza obrouček velkých kulatých brýlí s tlustými skly a vypadal, jako by mu chtěl něco sdělit.

            „T-t-ty…t-t-t-t-t-ty jsi…“ Víc už se Sasuke nedověděl, protože v tu chvíli se ozval hřmotný hlas, jenž patřil rozložitému svalnatému typovi z poslední lavice.

            „Nech si to svoje koktání, Celestýne, stejně nikdy neřekneš nic podstatnýho.“

            „A-a-a-a-ale…“ chtěl něco namítnout Celestýn, ale svalnatý typ do něj strčil se slovy:

            „Nevopruzuj tady a radši mi dones svoji svačinu. A můžeš přibrat i tu od Igora.“

            Zakrslý chlapec, kterého Neji předtím v duchu zařadil jako šprta, se smutně ohlédl směrem ke své lavici, na které ležel úhledně zabalený chleba se salámem.   

            Ninjové celou scénu pozorovali s údivem, avšak nikdo z ostatních spolužáků na tom očividně nic zvláštního neshledával. Svalnatý typ se obrátil k nim a promluvil:

            „Jo, já sem Radovan. A-“ V tu chvíli zazvonilo a Radovan se zamračil, „teda ta škola je ale vopruz, člověk si ani nestihne pokecat. Nejlepší bude, když po škole zajdem na jedno. Třeba do mý voblíbený hospody. Jmenuje se to tam U Medvědí tlapy a je to kousek vodtud. Bude se vám tam líbit,“ dodal a blonďatá dvojčata, která předtím hltala každé jeho slovo, souhlasně přikývla.

            Ninjové si mezi sebou vyměnili pohledy. S lokálem U Medvědí tlapy už měli tu pochybnou čest – a o líbení tu nemohla být řeč.

            Pak už se všichni vrátili na svá místa, protože do místnosti vkročil vyučující, který je měl na další hodinu. Byl docela mladý a měl dlouhé hnědé vlnité vlasy v culíku. Jak se dozvěděli od spolužáků, jmenoval se Lukáš Veverka a kromě matematiky, kterou právě měli, je učil ještě informatiku.

            Protože už se dostatečně seznámili jak s prostředím, tak se spolužáky, nezbývalo jim, než spolu se zbytkem třídy více či méně úspěšně zápasit s logaritmy. 

            Když konečně zazvonilo, nekonalo se žádné další socializování, protože další hodina – hudební výchova – se konala v jiné části školy a bylo třeba se tam rychle přesunout.

            Hudební výchovu vyučoval sám ředitel, který se jim ráno představil jako Ing. Karel Anakonda. Když vešel do hudebny, okamžitě umlkl všechen šum. Ředitel měl zřejmě u žáků respekt.

            Když se rozdaly žluté a modré zpěvníky _Já písnička_ a začalo se zpívat, ninjové si vyměnili pohledy.

            „Oni se tohle učí _ve škole_?!“ sykl Naruto nevěřícně.

            „Očividně,“ odvětil Neji.

            Jejich spolužákům však na tom zřejmě nic divného nepřišlo, protože všichni zpívali z plných plic, nebo to aspoň předstírali, a ředitel je k tomu nadšeně doprovázel na klavír.

            Když dozpívali poslední sloku _Babičky Mary_ , ředitel krátce zatleskal.

            „Tak, to by stačilo. A teď si dáme oblíbené zpívání na známky.“

            Naruto vytřeštil oči.

            „Cože?!“ neudržel se. 

            Ředitel se po něm překvapeně ohlédnul.

            „To vy u vás v Japonsku nemáte? No, to je škoda. Ale jistě si občas zazpíváte třeba doma nebo mezi přáteli – co kdybyste nám zazpívali nějakou tu vaši, co?“ řekl ředitel a nebezpečně mu při tom jiskřilo v očích.

            „My moc nezpíváme,“ řekl Sasuke chladně.

            Ředitel se na chvíli zamračil, ale pak řekl:

            „Dobrá tedy. Tak si přece jen někoho vyvoláme na známku. Tak třeba Radovana.“

            Radovan se nenechal pobízet, suverénně se postavil vedle klavíru a svým hřmotným hlasem spustil:

            „JÁ SEM Z KUTNÝ HORY, Z KUTNÝ HORY KOUDELNÍKŮV SYN…“ a tak dále, což netrvalo dlouho, protože je tato lidová píseň textově nenáročná.

            Když skončil, ředitel pokýval hlavou a řekl:

            „No, bylo to trochu falešně, ale suverénně podané a pěkně od podlahy, to se mi líbí. Tak jedna mínus.“

            Na chvíli se odmlčel a očima bloudil po třídě.

            „No ale koho si vyvoláme teď…“

            „Co takhle Celestýna,“ navrhlo jedno z blonďatých dvojčat a několik dalších lidí se zasmálo a začalo skandovat:

            „Ce-le-stý-na! Ce-le-stý-na!“

            Radovan se naklonil k Sakuře a s úšklebkem prohodil:

            „Teď sleduj, kotě, něco takovýhos ještě neslyšela!“

            Sakura se chtěla ohradit proti degradujícímu oslovení – Radovan vskutku nebyl její typ – ale její pozornost na sebe upoutal nebohý Celestýn, který se rozechvělými pohyby přiblížil ke klavíru.

            „Ale no tak, jen se neostýchej a něco nám zazpívej,“ vybídl ho ředitel Anakonda s dosti nepříjemným úsměvem.

            Celestýn otevřel ústa a zase je zavřel. Na nic jiného se nezmohl.

            „Nevíš co? Tak my ti něco vybereme,“ řekl ředitel a obrátil se k ostatním, „tak co to bude?“

            Radovan se zachechtal.

            „Motýl,“ řekl rozhodně a zbytek třídy začal halasně projevovat souhlas.

            Celestýn se zarytě díval do země a mlčel.

            „No?“ řekl ředitel vyčkávavě, „tak já ti udám tón,“ uvolil se milostivě a zmáčkl jednu klávesu.

            „Ně,“ vyrazil ze sebe Celestýn.

            „No pokračuj,“ vybízel ho ředitel.

            „Někdy s-s-si m-m-m-myslívám ž-ž-že lááááska je mi vz-vz-vzdálená, nejím a n-n-n-ne-ne-nezpívám a tř-ř-ř-ř-řesou se mi kolena…“ V tu chvíli Celestýn přesně naplňoval slova své písně. Celá třída se válela smíchy pod stolem a i ředitel Anakonda jen s obtížemi skrýval své pobavení.

            Sasuke znuděně hleděl do neurčita, Sakura s Narutem polohlasně řešili, jak je taková šikana vůbec možná, a Neji se válel smíchy s ostatními.

Radovan si setřel slzy od smíchu.

            „Teď přijde to nejlepší,“ upozornil je.

„Zdááá s-s-s-se m-m-m-i že jsem m-m-m-mo-mo-mo-týýýíííýýýl k-k-k-ke-ke-ke-rýýýýý  s-s-s-i vzal d-d-d-do hlavy,“ dostal ze sebe Celestýn a zoufale zalapal po dechu. Smích se v tu chvíli vygradoval do takové podoby, že to nevydržel a se slzami v očích utekl ze třídy. Ředitel za ním jen zavolal:

            „Čtyři mínus!“

            _Zlatá akademie,_ pomyslel si Naruto. 

            Za chvíli zazvonilo a než se vzpamatovali ze silného hudebního zážitku, museli se přesunout na další hodinu. Tou byl tělocvik.

             Zjistili, že na ten se rozdělují podle pohlaví a naopak spojují s 3.B.

            Sakura osaměla. Převlékala se se spolužačkami v šatně a poslouchala hovor, který kolem ní proudil. Týkal se hlavně nového tělocvikáře a jeho dvou dcer.

            „Jsou fakt divný.“

            „Ta jedna prej vůbec nevypadá jako holka, je to pravda?“

            „No já ji viděla jen zdálky, ale měla snad dva metry.“

            „To asi hraje dobře basket.“

            „Jo a víte jak se jmenujou?“

            „Ne, jak?“

            „Dobře se držte – Pomněnka a Pampeliška.“

            Šatnou se rozlehl smích.

            Pak si Klára zakryla rukou ústa.

            „Holky, moc se nesmějte, protože když se ty chudinky jmenujou takhle divně, tak ten novej tělocvikář bude asi dost pošuk.“

            Pak se postupně přemístily do tělocvičny, kde už čekaly holky z béčka. Stranou od ostatních stály dvě postavy a Sakuře bylo hned jasné, že právě tyto dvě…dívky byly předchozím předmětem hovoru jejích spolužaček.

            Menší z nich měla blonďaté lokny pod ramena a neuvěřitelně velké poprsí; té vyšší opravdu nechybělo moc do dvou metrů a vypadala…zvláštně. Měla modré copánky zavázané červenými mašličkami a dosti hrubé rysy obličeje. Ve znepokojivém úsměvu odhalovala špičaté zuby.

            _Koho mi jen připomíná,_ přemýšlela Sakura.

            „NÁSTUP!“ zazněl v tu chvíli od dveří velitelský hlas a všichni se rychle seřadili do dvojstupu.

            Nový tělocvikář, který měl ulíznuté bílé vlasy pod uši a neprůhledné sluneční brýle a který se zřejmě jmenoval Himmel (křestní jméno nikdo neznal), pomalým krokem kráčel podél nich a měřil si je pohledem.

            „TOMU ŘÍKÁTE POZOR?!“ zahřměl pak, „lepší by dokázala i moje babička a to je mrtvá,“ řekl a zasmál se vlastnímu vtipu. Spolu s ním se zasmály i Pomněnka a Pampeliška.

            „Třicet koleček kolem tělocvičny a pak si ten nástup zopakujem. Pomněnka a Pampeliška ke mně, pomůžete mi nachystat nářadí.“

            Pomněnka a Pampeliška vytáhly kladinu, sedly si na ni, klátily nohama a škodolibě pozorovaly své spolužačky.

            Po desátém kolečku se Klára a několik dalších holek vzbouřily.

            „Tohle nemůžete! Takhle jsme nikdy běhat nemusely, nejsme na to zvyklé! Tohle je normální šikana!“

            „Jo! A taky nadržování – jaktože ony běhat nemusí?!“ rozčilovala se jedna zrzka a vztekle ukazovala prstem na Pomněnku s Pampeliškou.

             Tělocvikář se rozlítil.

            „Co to na mě zkoušíte?! Řekl jsem třicet, tak třicet! Tohle má být úcta k autoritám?! Tohle kdybych si já dovolil na svýho šéfa, tak mě na místě zabije!!!“

            Rozhostilo se zaražené ticho.

            „Nevěděla jsem, že je náš ředitel tak drsný,“ vydechla Klára.

            Tělocvikář se zatvářil podivně.

            „To teda je,“ zamumlal a pak vypadal, jakoby si až teď uvědomil, kde je.

            „No tak si zahrajem nějakou hru,“ řekl.

            „Volejbal!“ vykřikl někdo, „s našim bývalým tělocvikářem, co zmizel, jsme vždycky hráli volejbal!“

            „Já chci přehazku!“

            „Anebo vybíjenou!“

            „Vybíjenou, to zní dobře,“ zasnil se tělocvikář. Pampeliška na něj poulila oči a vypadala, že se mu snaží něco sdělit, ale on si jí nevšímal.

            Jedna z dívek mezitím agilně donesla míč. Tělocvikář Himmel na něj vrhl pohrdavý pohled.

            „To chcete hrát s  _tímhle_? To je ale nuda. Mám lepší nápad,“ řekl, na chvíli odběhl a vrátil se s předmětem, na který všechny studentky šokovaně vytřeštily oči.

            _Shuriken?!_ měla Sakura co dělat, aby nevyhrkla nahlas.

            Tělocvikář s úsměvem potěžkával shuriken v ruce. Pampeliška zanechala zuřivých posunků, které předtím vysílala k svému otci, přiběhla k němu, odtáhla ho stranou a něco mu důrazně vysvětlovala za pomoci další zuřivé gestikulace.

            Po chvíli se tělocvikář vrátil, znechuceně prohodil „Tak teda hrejte ten volejbal, no,“ a šel si sednout na lavičku.

 

            …

 

            Venku se stmívalo. Tým Kakashi, Neji a Jiřina se shromáždili v obývacím pokoji kolem konferenčního stolku k poradě. Na pozadí běžely televizní noviny.

            „Tak si to shrňme,“ řekl Kakashi, „Akatsuki sem vyslali tři svoje lidi – Kisameho, Deidaru a Hidana. Po Itachim ani Orochimarovi jsme nenašli ani stopu kromě slabého otisku chakry, který jde cítit ve všech částech školy zhruba stejně.“

            Sasuke přikývl. Byl to právě ten slabý otisk, který cítil, už když kolem budovy zdejší střední školy procházel předvčerem v noci.

            „Vypadá to, že nám nezbývá, než zachovávat naše krytí,“ řekl Kakashi nepříliš nadšeně.

            Jiřina se na něj šibalsky usmála.

            „S tím smetákem ti to dneska moc slušelo,“ mrkla na něj.

            Kakashi jen něco zavrčel. Sám ale musel uznat, že jako školník byl nenápadnější, než kdyby předstíral, že je mnohonásobný propadlík.

            „Jestli je to všechno, tak já si půjdu lehnout,“ řekl Sasuke a zvedl se od stolu.

            Na Sakuru, Nejiho a Naruta náhle také padla únava a chystali se udělat totéž, ale Jiřina je zadržela.

            „A co domácí úkol?“

            „Ten už mám hotový,“ řekla Sakura, „stihla jsem ho udělat hned v matematice. Ty příklady byly primitivní,“ mávla rukou. Naruto jí věnoval kyselý pohled.

            Pak se po sobě podívali s Nejim.

            „Můj soused v lavici?“ zopakoval Naruto nahlas téma.

            Jiřina s úsměvem přikývla.

            Sakura se mezitím odebrala do kuchyně, kde uvařila konev čaje. S tou se pak vydala do ložnice. Když tam vešla, Sasuke ležel v posteli v rozepnuté bílé košili. Nespal.

            „Donesla jsem ti čaj,“ řekla mu a Sasuke poděkoval úklonkou hlavy.

            „Jak se cítíš?“ zeptala se.

            „Líp než včera večer,“ odpověděl vyhýbavě.

            _Takže dost hrozně,_ pomyslela si Sakura a nahlas řekla:

            „Vyšetřím tě. Sundej si tu košili.“

            Sasuke ji uposlechl. Sakura si donesla brašnu s lékařskými pomůckami a vytáhla z ní stetoskop. Poslechla si Sasukeho na hrudi a na zádech. To, co slyšela, se jí vůbec nelíbilo.

            _Srdeční rytmus nepravidelný,_ pomyslela si znepokojeně.

            „Máš bolesti?“

            Sasuke přikývl.

            „Nejhorší je to tady,“ řekl a ukázal si prstem na levý bok.

            „Něco ti na to dám,“ řekla Sakura a vylovila z brašny lahvičku s bílými pilulkami.

            Sasuke vytáhl zpod polštáře proužkované pyžamo pana Watanabeho, které mu půjčila Jiřina, a vyčkávavě hleděl na Sakuru.

            „Neotočíš se?“ zeptal se s mírně zdviženým obočím.

            Sakura zrudla.

            „Ehm. Jistě. Promiň,“ zamumlala a otočila se k němu zády. Za sebou slyšela šustění látky.

            „Už se můžeš otočit zpátky,“ řekl Sasuke pobaveně, když Sakura strnule zírala do zdi asi pět minut.

            „No, myslím, že si půjdu dát studenou sprchu. Teda…horkou. To je jedno. Dobrou noc,“ vyhrkla Sakura a urychleně opustila ložnici.

            „Dobrou noc. A… _sladké_ sny,“ ozvalo se za ní.

              _Studenou. Definitivně studenou._


	6. Kapitola 6 - Velmistr

Během druhého školního dne našich hrdinů se neodehrálo vcelku nic zajímavého. Jedinou pozoruhodnou věcí bylo asi to, jak Radovan a jeho gorily bezostyšně šikanovali nebohého Celestýna. V celé třídě se nejenže nenašel nikdo, kdo by se je snažil zastavit, ale dokonce ani nikdo nevypadal, že by mu to přišlo nějak v nepořádku.

Když si Radovan už zase odnášel Celestýnovu svačinu, Naruto, který šikanu nenáviděl, mu v tom chtěl zabránit, ale ostatní ho zadrželi.

„Mi se to taky nelíbí,“ vysvětlovala mu Sakura zamračeně, „ale takhle bychom proti sobě poštvali celý zbytek třídy – tak možná kromě Igora – a to si v naší situaci nemůžeme dovolit. Musíme z nich získat co nejvíc informací, které nám pomůžou najít Itachiho.“

Všichni se ohlédli k první lavici, kde právě jedna z jejich blonďatých spolužaček lila Celestýnovi na hlavu čaj z jeho vlastní termosky.

„To máš za ten chlípnej pohled, ty prasáku,“ řekla vítězoslavně a několik lidí jí ukázalo vztyčený palec.

„Asi máte pravdu,“ musel souhlasit Naruto, „ale je to fakt hrůza.“

Vše vyvrcholilo, když si Neji o velké přestávce odskočil na toaletu. Když si pak myl ruce, uslyšel z jedné kabinky povědomý hlas:

„N-n-n-ne, prosím, ne-ne-ne-nestrkejte mi tu hlavu do záchoda!“

Neji pozvedl obočí.

„A n-n-n-ne, nesplachuj!“

Vzápětí se ozvalo spláchnutí. Neji si utřel ruce do ručníku a odešel. _Nemůžeme se do toho plést, nedá se nic dělat._

 

…

 

Po vyučování jim cestu zastoupil Radovan se svými gorilami a zopakoval své pozvání do lokálu U medvědí tlapy. Ninjové měli před sebou dilema – v soukromí se mohli od svých spolužáků dozvědět ledacos zajímavého, ale U medvědí tlapy by asi nebyli zrovna vítáni…

Naštěstí se do toho vložila skupinka jejich spolužaček, které prohlašovaly, že „do toho hnusnýho pajzlu chodíme přece pořád“, a jedna blondýna řekla, že by se pro změnu – a s ohledem na životní styl jejich nových spolužáků - mohlo jít třeba do čajovny.

Když pak někdo Radovanovi prozradil, že v čajovně nově zavedli i pivo a medovinu, bylo rozhodnuto.

Čajovna se členila na několik místností; ta největší už byla bohužel obsazená a zbývaly jen menší, do kterých se nevešlo víc než deset lidí, a tak se museli rozdělit do dvou skupin. V jedné se ocitli Naruto a Sakura spolu s Radovanem, jeho gorilami a několika dalšími spolužáky mužského pohlaví a ve druhé Neji, Sasuke s Klárou a všemi ostatními spolužačkami ženského pohlaví.

V obou skupinách se nezávisle na sobě stočila řeč na Celestýna. On a Igor byli jediní, kteří se návštěvy čajovny nezúčastnili, neboť se vytratili hned po zvonění, když viděli, že Radovan nedává pozor.

„A co vám vlastně udělal?“ neudržel se Naruto, kterého už opravdu omrzelo poslouchat Radovanovy plány ohledně zítřejšího šikanování jejich nebohého obrýleného koktavého spolužáka.

            „No, nám nic, ale vyprávějí se o něm ty nejhorší věci,“ řeklo jedno blonďaté dvojče a ohlédlo se po Radovanovi. Ten kývl hlavou, ať pokračuje:

„Když byl malej, tak utekl z domova a přidal se do jedný zvrácený sekty. A tam…“

 Klářina spolužačka Kristýna, jež nosila zásadně černou, občas obohacenou originálními růžovými vzory, nejčastěji ve tvaru lebek a kostí, a poslouchala pouze drsnou emo hudbu o lásce, nenávisti a podřezávání žil v koutku, dokončila svůj popis satanistické sekty, jejíž členem měl být Celestýn:

„A vždy za úplňku, kdy se síly temnoty vkrádají na tuto zem, se vplížili na starej zavřenej hřbitov, namalovali na zem pentagram ovčí krví, jejich velmistr – prej právě Celestýn – vytáhl obsidiánovou dýku a --- OBĚTOVAL SATANOVI NOVOROZENĚ! Ukradený z baby-boxu!“

Neji a Sasuke si vyměnili pohledy.

„Mluvíme tu všichni o tom stejném člověku?“ ujišťoval se Neji. V tu chvíli se k nim doneslo z vedlejší místnosti:

„…v tý sektě jsou jenom samí chlapi a neustále spolu rituálně souloží a přitom se pomazávají krví bestiálně zabitejch zvířat s kterejma předtím taky rituálně souložili…“

„…no a Celestýn tady tomuhle všemu šéfoval, chápete? Než ho chytli a strčili do pasťáku, páč ještě v tý době nebyl trestně vodpovědnej,“ zakončil to Radovan vítězoslavně.

„Ukrást mu vobčas sváču je pro takovýho ještě moc dobrý,“ dodalo druhé blonďaté dvojče.

Naruto a Sakura se zmohli jen na němé přikývnutí.

Pomněnka a Pampeliška ve vedlejším boxu měly co dělat, aby zadržely potlesk a pochvalné hvízdání.

 _Nevěděl jsem, že je Celestýn tak cool,_ pomyslela si Pomněnka.

 

…

 

_O 6 měsíců dříve_

_Těžká železná vrata se s hrozivým skřípáním otevřela, aby jimi prošly dvě postavy. Jedna z nich šla rázným, energickým krokem a postrkávala před sebou tu druhou, která šla jako omámená._

_Když došli k ohavné šedé fasádě domu, jehož okna byla hustě zamřížovaná, oči obou spočinuly na oprýskaném plechovém nápisu: NÁPRAVNÝ DOMOV MLÁDEŽE._

_Ing. Karel Anakonda se usmál._

_„Tohle bude tvůj nový, hehe, domov, Celestýne.“_

_Dveře se otevřely a ven vyšla silná žena v šatech se zvráceným květinovým vzorem. Šedé vlasy poznamenané neodbornou trvalou jí trčely do všech stran. Když spatřila Celestýna, vycenila na něj žluté vykotlané zuby v parodii úsměvu._

_„Vítej u nás, hošku.“_

_Ředitel Anakonda se zamračil._

_„Pomalu s těmi úsměvy. Moc se s ním tady nemazlete. Je to grázl toho nejhrubšího zrna. Mou ubohou starou matku – svoji vlastní babičku – zmlátil její vlastní francouzskou holí tak, že se z toho dodnes nevzpamatovala, ukradl jí celý důchod a pak utekl a přidal se k nějaké pochybné partičce, kde snad týrali zvířata nebo co. Podařený synovec,“ zakončil to ředitel Anakonda a odplivl si do prachu u svých nohou._

_„Pořádně ho tady srovnejte – tady máte malou pozornost,“ mrkl ředitel na stařenu a podal jí tučnou hnědou obálku._

_„To se spolehněte, vašnosto,“ ujistila ho a hned dala Celestýnovi výchovný pohlavek, až se zapotácel._

_Ředitel Anakonda jen spokojeně pokýval hlavou._

_„To tě naučí, hned tě přejde chuť na exekuce… nevinných zvířátek. Tak,“ zakončil to a spěšně odešel._  
  



	7. Kapitola 7 – Drogerie dm: zde jsem nindžou!

„Tak v takovým obchodě jsem teda ještě nikdy nebyl,“ svěřil se Naruto Nejimu poté, co vstoupili do drogerie dm. „Vůbec nechápu, na co se většina z těhle věcí používá,“ přiznal se.

„No to jde vidět,“ utrousil Neji a štítivě se podíval na Narutovu mastnou pleť a vlasy bez lesku. Cílem této výpravy však nebylo nakupování krášlicích prostředků pro Naruta, a dokonce ani pro Nejiho.

„Schovej se, jsou támhle u toho regálu,“ sykl Neji na Naruta a oba nindžové se bleskově ukryli za stojan s krášlící kosmetikou Essence.

Pomněnka a Pampeliška, podivná děvčata, která nindžové sledovali, protože jejich vzhled i chování jim přišly krajně podezřelé, stály u regálu s make-upem. Nevypadaly příliš spokojeně.

„Slyšel jsem, že tady mají to balení XXL, ale nikde ho tu nevidím,“ rozčílila se Pomněnka a mimoděk tak prozradila své pravé pohlaví.

„Počkej, támhle je prodavačka, zeptáme se,“ uklidňovala ji…tedy vlastně jeho Pampeliška a oslovila kolemjdoucí prodavačku:

„Dobrý den, prosím vás, vy už nemáte to XXL kyblíkové balení?“

Prodavačka přejela pohledem regál.

„To je divné, ještě před chvíli jsem tu viděla poslední… asi si ho vzal támhleten pán,“ řekla a kývla směrem k nedaleko stojícímu černovlasému muži, kterým nebyl nikdo jiný než… Ing. Karel Anakonda, ředitel školy. Vedle něj stál správce sítě Lukáš Veverka.

Po odchodu prodavačky probodl/a Pomněnka ředitele Anakondu vražedným pohledem.

„Tohle mu nedaruju,“ zasyčel/a zuřivě, „a na co ten dědek sakra potřebuje kyblíkové balení?“

„Eliminujeme ho?“ zeptala se Pampeliška s nedočkavým úsměvem.

„Že váháš,“ vycenil/a i Pomněnka v úsměvu své špičaté zuby. „Nemám tady sice svůj oblíbený nástroj, ale něco mi říká, že obyčejný šuriken na toho dědka bude stačit-“  
Než však stačil/a Pomněnka uskutečnit svůj plán, zastoupila jí cestu prodavačka se širokým úsměvem na tváři.

„Mám pro vás dobrou zprávu,“ zašvitořila, „ještě jsem našla ve skladu poslední balení. Tady je!“

Pomněnka se musel/a opravdu přemáhat, aby zakryla své zklamání, a poté i s Pampeliškou odešly k pokladně.

„A dm kartu máte?“ 

„Samozřejmě…“ dál už Neji a Naruto neposlouchali, protože už věděli, s kým mají tu čest. „Akatsuki,“ procedil Naruto mezi zuby. Když zjistili, co potřebovali, chtěli zamířit k východu. Nejiho pohled ale upoutal nákup ředitele Anakondy. Hned si všiml, že tady něco nehraje.

„Proč si ředitel Anakonda koupil zrovna tenhle odstín?“ Zamyslel se nahlas.

„Potřeboval by minimálně o tři tóny světlejší…“

Naruto mu věnoval nechápavý pohled.

„O čem to mluvíš?“

„Prostě ten mejkap určitě není pro něj,“ vysvětlil mu Neji, a koukni co má v košíku dál: kofeinový roll-on od Garniere, okurkovou masku na obličej a… ryšavou barvu na vlasy.“

Co znamená „kofeinový roll-on“ se Naruto ani nesnažil pochopit, ale poslední informace ho zaujala.

„Ryšavou? Ale vždyť má černé vlasy…“

„Jo, na ty mu to určitě nechytne,“ přikývl Neji, „bez peroxidového džutsu.“

V tu chvíli se k nim donesl útržek hovoru mezi ředitelem Anakondou a Lukášem Veverkou.

„…cpát prachy do toho zmetka. Vůbec mi nedošlo, že se to tak prodraží. Kdybych to věděl, tak bych nám našel něco jiného než školu. Moc to tam nevynáší, ani pomalu není co vytunelovat.“

„To jo,“ souhlasil správce sítě, „škoda že mu nemůžeme dát na hlavu pytel s dírama pro oči. Nebo i bez nich, to by stejně nebyl moc rozdíl, haha.“

„Hehehe,“ přidal se ředitel Anakonda, „to by bylo mnohem ekonomičtější.“    


…

 

„Lesk na rty pro muže? To si snad děláš prdel,“ řekl Kakashi nevěřícně.

„Nedělám, fakt to tam měli,“ řekl Naruto. „A on si ho koupil!“ dodal obviňujícím tónem a ukázal prstem na Nejiho, kterému se opravdu nějak leskly rty. Co Naruto nevěděl, bylo, že si Neji kromě výše zmíněného lesku na rty pro muže koupil i parfém s feromony _Mužná touha._

„To je snad jedno co jste si tam koupili,“ přerušil je Sasuke, „důležitější je, že už víme, za koho se vydávají Akatsuki.“  
„Ale proč ještě nezaútočili? Na co čekají?“ zeptala se Mgr. Jiřina Watanabe.

„To je pravda,“ souhlasil Neji, „přece by se tě měli snažit oddělat. Ale nějak se jim do toho nechce, hehe,“ obrátil se na Sasukeho. Sakura vytřeštila oči.

„No to snad nemyslíš vážně-“ začala svírat ruce v pěst, ale Sasuke ji zadržel.

„Počkej, má pravdu. Je divné, že po mě nejdou, ani po nikom jiném z nás. Asi… taky hledají mého bratra. Je to jejich účetní, potřebujou ho.“         

„Mě by zajímalo,“ promluvila znovu Jiřina, „proč spolu ředitel Anakonda a správce sítě nakupovali kosmetiku.“

„Asi jsou to gayové, ne?“ pokrčil rameny Kakashi.

„To si nemyslím,“ namítl Neji. „Jako gayové by určitě věděli, jaký odstín mejkapu jim sluší. A ryšavá barva? Tak to už je úplné fópá! Kdepak,“ řekl rozhodně, „ten nákup nebyl pro ně.“

„Ale pro koho teda?“ zeptal se Naruto, ale na to už nikdo odpověď neznal. Všichni se každopádně shodli na tom, že je chování ředitele a správce sítě podezřelé a je třeba je nenápadně sledovat. 

 

…

 

„Tak, milá třído,“ oslovila Mgr. Jiřina Watanabe třídu 3.B na začátku hodiny výtvarné výchovy, „nezapomeňte si z tabule opsat sdělení pana ředitele o zítřejším výletu. Sraz je v sedm ráno před školou, kdo přijde pozdě má smůlu a bude muset pěšky.“ Jiřina se na chvíli odmlčela a počkala, až si všichni opíšou z tabule potřebné informace, a pak se znovu chopila slova:

„Téma dnešní práce je ,Co rád dělám‘“.

Několik žáků se uchichtlo při představě, co všechno by se mohlo na jejich výkrese objevit.

Jiřina se pobaveně usmála. „Upozorňuji vás, že vaše – podepsané – práce budou vystaveny dole v hale, tak se trochu kroťte. Pro inspiraci vám ukážu nějaké povedené práce z áčka,“ dodala a vytáhla výkres Kláry, který znázorňoval výjev z psího útulku. Práce jiné spolužačky, kterou Jiřina vyzdvihla, zase ukazovala stáj s koňmi.

„Ani tohle není špatné,“ poznamenala Jiřina, když ukázala poněkud neumělou, ale očividně s velkým gustem provedenou kresbu, na které byla vidět pouze blonďatá kštice vlasů vyčuhující z velké mísy s nápisem rámen.   

„A takhle prosím ne,“ řekla a zvedla do vzduchu obrázek, jehož autorem byl Radovan. Ve středu výjevu stál strom, na jehož větvi visela povědomá postava s ryšavými kudrnatými vlasy ve fialové šusťákovce. Kdyby snad někdo nepochopil, o co se ve výjevu jedná, pod postavou bylo velkými písmeny připsáno CHCÝPNI CELESTÝNE.

Jiřina se chvíli rozhořčovala ne ani tak nad obsahem obrazu, ale hlavně nad hrubkou ve slově „chcýpni,“ a poté už jim dala pokyn, aby se pustili do práce – ať už jednotlivě či klidně ve dvojicích.

Pomněnka a Pampeliška se rozhodly pracovat ve dvojicích. Nebo spíš Pampeliška se hned vrhla na největší dostupný výkres, a Pomněnka se k ní přidala. Ve skutečnosti se Pomněnka nad výkresem jen skláněla, a aby se neřeklo, občas někam stříkla trochu barvy, většinou k nelibosti Pampelišky.

Pampeliška se však brzy nechala unést svou vlastní inspirací a začala na výkres zběsile cákat červenou barvu přímo z kbelíku. Ale ani to ji neuspokojilo.

„Sakra, to není ten odstín, co jsem chtěl!“ rozčílila se Pampeliška a tím se mimochodem také odhalila jako muž, ale nikdo si toho nevšiml.

„Tyhlety náhražky jsou na houby, nejlepší je stejně normální krev!“ pokračoval(a) a začal(a) se chtivě rozhlížet po třídě. Pomněnka svou „sestru“ nenápadně kopla do žeber.

„Uvědom si, kde jsme,“ zasyčela. „Fakt myslíš, že byl nejlepší nápad nakreslit sám sebe, jak eliminuješ celou školu pomocí vybuchujících vlaštovek?! Musíme to nějak zamalovat,“ rozhodla Pomněnka a začala na krvavý výjev malovat rozkvetlou louku. Pampeliška se nejdřív tvářila kysele, ale nakonec začala kolem vlaštovek malovat mráčky a hvězdičky.  

„Ale to je hezké,“ řekla Jiřina, která se právě v tu chvíli sklonila nad jejich výkresem, „netipla bych vás na takové romantičky, holky.“ 

Pomněnka odvrátila tvář, aby zakryla hrané rozpaky. Její pohled přitom padl na hromádku výkresů žáků 3.A, která ležela vedle na lavici. Hned na vrchu bylo něco nepředstavitelného. Pomněnka se nyní červenala doopravdy, a rychle výkres, jehož autorem nebyl nikdo jiný než Neji Hyuuga, schovala na spodek hromady.

Tím se mu odkryl pohled na následující výtvor. Jeho oči se rozšířily v údivu. Ve středu obrazu se nacházel bazén, ve kterém plaval žralok. Celý zbytek výkresu zabíraly mince, bankovky a šeky různé hodnoty. Vpravo dole se skvěla krasopisná signatura: _Celestýn Držgrešle._       



	8. Kapitola 8 - Školní výlet

_Milí studenti! Na výlet si s sebou nezapomeňte vzít:_

  
_\- stan_  
\- spací pytel  
\- karimatku  
\- baterku  
\- jídlo a pití na tři dny  
\- ešus  
\- pláštěnku  
\- sportovní oděv a obuv  
\- hudební nástroj  
\- léky, pokud je potřeba (hlavně ty, Celestýne!)  
\- dobrou náladu :-)!

__  
Váš  
ředitel Anakonda

„Co je to ten aušus?“ zeptal se Naruto poté, co Sakura nahlas přečetla sdělení ředitele Anakondy.   
„Ešus,“ opravila ho Sakura, ale dál nepokračovala, protože sama nevěděla, co to je. Nakonec se nindžové museli obrátit na své spolužáky, kteří jim to vysvětlili.  
„Vy asi moc nejezdíte pod stan, co?“ zasmála se Klára, předsedkyně třídy.   
„Škoda, že nehraju na žádný hudební nástroj,“ povzdechl si Neji, „mohl bych doprovázet Celestýnův zpěv, hehe,“ zasmál se vlastnímu vtipu. Sakura s Narutem si vyměnili znechucené pohledy.  
„Ty jsi vážně hyena, Neji,“ řekla Sakura, ale Neji už se ptal po třídě, jestli někdo nemá aspoň triangl nebo foukací harmoniku.   
  
…

  
Hloučky studentů postávaly před školní budovou a čekaly na autobus, který je měl odvézt na školní výlet do přírody. Radovan a jeho poskoci se vychloubali, kolik se chystají propašovat alkoholu a významně chřestili svými narvanými batohy. Nindžové z Konohy využili toho, že si jich nikdo nevšímá, a radili se o dalším postupu.

„Sledujte ředitele Anakondu,“ kladl jim na srdce Kakashi.   
„Jo, s tím mejkapem to bylo fakt podezřelé,“ souhlasil Naruto.  
„Cink,“ ozval se souhlasně Neji na vypůjčený triangl.   
„Nejde jen o mejkap,“ pokračoval Kakashi a rozhlédl se po okolí, jestli je přece jen někdo neposlouchá, ale všichni věnovali pozornost Radovanovi, jenž lil Celestýnovi na hlavu jeho vlastní vodu se šťávou, kterou měl Celestýn připravenou na výlet.   
„Pod okny ředitelny jsem včera našel svlečenou hadí kůži. Může to být náhoda, ale taky ne,“ zakončil svou promluvu Kakashi a obrátil pohled směrem k řediteli, jenž zrovna diskutoval s řidičem autobusu, který mezitím konečně přijel.   
„Nezapomeňte, že Orochimaru dokáže úplně změnit svou podobu – ne jako ti amatéři z Akatsuki,“ ušklíbl se Kakashi, a všichni se jako na povel ohlédli ke škole, ze které vycházel tělocvikář Himmel se svými „dcerami“, a společně táhli jakousi bednu.   
Pak už se Kakashi rozloučil, protože musel jít zazvonit na hodinu pro ty, kteří neměli to štěstí a museli se dnes učit. Vzápětí už Jiřina všechny vyzvala, ať si s nástupem do autobusu pospíší, protože řidič, který se shodou okolností jmenoval Karel, stejně jako ředitel Anakonda, už začínal být nevrlý, jak již to u řidičů autobusu bývá zvykem. __  
Sakuře se povedlo získat místo vedle Sasukeho, a na Naruta tak opět zbyl Neji se svým trianglem, na který nepřetržitě cinkal.  
„Přestaň už s tím rámusem,“ utrhl se na Nejiho Sasuke. „Vždyť na to ani neumíš hrát.

Jsi ostuda svého rodu.“

Sakura se po Sasukem překvapeně podívala. Od časného rána skoro nepromluvil, a teď tohle. Sasuke, který se toho dne necítil právě nejlépe, odvrátil pohled a zahleděl se ven z okna autobusu. Tam už zůstali stát jen ředitel Anakonda a Celestýn. Ředitel Anakonda podal Celestýnovi něco, co vypadalo jako nová lahev vody se šťávou, místo té, kterou mu Radovan vylil na hlavu. Celestýn se snažil něco říct – Sasuke si byl jistý, že to znělo nějak jako „dě-dě-dě“, ale ředitel Anakonda jen znechuceně mávnul rukou a postrčil Celestýna směrem k autobusu. Pak oba nastoupili, a zanedlouho poté se autobus konečně rozjel.   


...

 

„Červenou řeku!“ zakřičela Klára, předsedkyně třídy, doprostřed debaty o tom, která pecka z Já písničky se bude zpívat příště.   
„Jo, Červenou řeku!“ přidaly se její spolužačky.  
„No tak dobře,“ souhlasil ředitel Anakonda, který se do zpívání aktivně zapojoval a doprovázel ho na kytaru. „Ale bez třetí sloky, tu nemám rád. Pokud chcete, abych dal do placu svou nejlepší slivovicu, tak ji vynechte.“

Sasuke nahlédl do Nejiho otevřené Já písničky.   


„Často k nám jezdívá s kytkou růží  
nejhezčí z kovbojů v okolí.  
Vestu má ušitou z hadích kůží  
bitej pás, na něm pár pistolí.“

 

Při pohledu na třetí řádek si vzpomněl na to, co jim před odjezdem říkal Kakashi - a taky na dobu, kterou sám strávil u Orochimara...

  
... _Sasuke seděl u svého stolu v Orochimarově úkrytu. Před ním ležel objednávkový katalog se zbraněmi a doplňky pro nindži. Sasuke právě vyplnil objednávkový formulář a chystal se ho vložit do obálky, když tu mu na rameno dopadla ruka._  
„Tak copak to tu máme, Sssssassssuke,“ zasyčel Orochimaru.  
„Potřebuju novou výzbroj,“ odsekl Sasuke chladně.  
„Ššššesssst ššššurikenů, hm. No proč ne. Ale co má ssakra znamenat tady tohle!“   
Orochimarův bledý prst se zabodl do řádku, do kterého Sasuke vepsal objednávku na obal na katanu z prvotřídní hadí kůže.  
„Je to nejkvalitnější výrobek na trhu-“ začal Sasuke, ale Orochimaru ho rozhořčeně přerušil:  
„To mě nezajímá. Nic z hadí kůže si za moje prachy objednávat nebudeššš. Konec disssskuze.“   

  
„Zdá se, že Kakashiho podezření bylo oprávněné. Myslím, že ředitel Anakonda je Orochimaru,“ pošeptal Sasuke Sakuře. Sakura přikývla.  
„Až dorazíme na místo, tak to ještě ověříme.“  
  
Červenou řeku mezitím vystřídal další šlágr z Já písničky, tentokrát ze žluté:

  
„Nebe je modrý a zlatýýý,  
bílá je sluneční zááře.  
Horko a svááteční šaty,  
vřava a zpocenýý tvááře...“  


 

Naruto si povzdechl.  
„Tohle je tak fajn!“ řekl procítěně, „proč jsme my vlastně na školních výletech nikdy nezpívali?“

„Na jakých školních výletech?“ zeptala se ho Sakura. „Ty myslíš na misích?“ dodala nevěřícně.  
„No...“ zamumlal Naruto. V tu chvíli k nim konečně doputovala slibovaná slivovice ředitele Anakondy, ze které si zavdali všichni kromě Sasukeho.

  
„Žízeň je velikááá, život mi utíkáááá  
nechtě mě příjemně snííít!  
Ve stínu pod fíky poslouchat slavíky  
zpívat si s nima a pííít!“  
  
Náhle jejich pozornost upoutalo dění ve předu autobusu. Celestýn se zvednul ze svého sedadla a něco se snažil říct řidiči. Zároveň si ale držel ruku před ústy, takže byl jeho projev ještě méně srozumitelný než obvykle. I přesto ale řidič velmi rychle pochopil, co se mu Celestýn snaží naznačit, a zastavil u krajnice. Celestýn se vypotácel ven z autobusu a začal zvracet do příkopy.   
„To má asi z té slivovice,“ řekl někdo.   
„Ale ne,“ namítl Igor, který seděl i v autobuse vedle Celestýna, „k nám ta slivovice vůbec nedošla. Celestýn pil jen vodu se šťávou.“

Celestýn dokonal své potupné dílo a vrátil se do autobusu. Nazelenalá barva, kterou jeho obličej získal, mu neladila ani s ryšavými vlasy, ani s fialovou šusťákovkou. 

„To je fakt lůzr,“ řekl Neji a cinknul na triangl, tentokrát znechuceně. „Nedokážu si ho představit jako vůdce nějaké sekty. Asi to budou kecy. Ale... dělá se z toho dobrá prdel,“ zasmál se. „Celestýne, my tě rozveselíme!“ vykřikl a hlasitě cinkl na triangl, aby upoutal pozornost všech v autobuse.  
„Co takhle tu naši? Něě-ně-někdy si m-m-m-myslívám ž-že láááska je m-mi vzdálená...“  
„-N-n-nejím a n-n-n-nenenezpívám a třesou se m-mi ko-ko-kolena...“ přidali se sborem ostatní a Neji si vysloužil od Radovana zdvižený palec a poslanou flašku. 

 

...

 

Když autobus konečně dorazil do cíle, bylo už pozdní odpoledne. Od autobusu museli jít ještě kus pěšky, až došli na středně velkou mýtinu, obklopenou hustým jehličnatým lesem. V dálce se na kopci rýsovala zřícenina středověkého hradu.

„Tady rozbijeme tábor,“ přikázala Jiřina.  
„Jo? A komu?“ zeptal se Naruto. Jiřina jen obrátila oči v sloup a šla pomáhat holkám, které stavěly stan poprvé. Po postavení stanů následovalo vybudování ohniště a pak společná večeře, u které se projednával program na večer. Vyšlo najevo, že jim vyučující připravili stezku odvahy.   
„A co to jako je?“ zeptal se Naruto.  
„Jako že půjdeš v noci do lesa - úplně sám. A bez baterky!“ ujala se slova Kristýna. „Na cestu ti budou svítit jenom zapálený svíčky, úplně jako na hřbitově. A budou tam na tebe číhat strašidelný věci, jako...“ Kristýna se zamyslela, ale nic ji nenapadalo.  
„To je na tom právě strašidelné,“ vložila se do toho Jiřina, „že _nevíte_ , co vás tam bude čekat.“ 

Nindžové si vyměnili pohrdavé pohledy. Znělo to jako nějaká pitomá mise typu D (jako pro debily).

 

...

 

„Ty si vážně myslíš, že je to on?“ zeptal se Deidara Kisameho asi posté.   
„Říkám ti že si nejsem jistej,“ odsekl Kisame. „Ale mám podezření.“  
„Za prověření nic nedáme,“ řekl smířlivě Hidan. „I když teda já tam žádnou podobnost nevidím. Tak, jsme na místě,“ dodal, když dorazili pod mohutnou borovici, kde měl Hidan určené stanoviště. „Pomozte mi to přidělat,“ řekl a vytáhl z bedny plastovou atrapu. „Já si stoupnu tady do stínu a vy dva se někam schovejte.“

Deidara s Kisamem uposlechli jeho příkaz. Nějakou dobu se nic nedělo, jen začalo pršet; nejdřív slabě a pak čím dál víc.  
„To byl ale nápad,“ odfrkl si Deidara. V tu chvíli uslyšeli kroky.   
„To je hrůza, už zhasly i ty svíčky...“ ozval se roztřesený hlas jindy drsné Kristýny.  
„Áááááááááá!“ vykřikla vzápětí, když se ze stínu vynořil Hidan s plastovou atrapou sekery zaraženou v hlavě.  
„Teda pane profesore,“ dodala vzápětí, když překonala šok, a vydala se zase na cestu - a to ještě roztřeseněji než předtím.  
Nějakou dobu se nic nedělo a členové Akatsuki znuděně mokli. Pak se ozvaly další kroky.   
Byl to tentokrát právě ten, kterého očekávali - Celestýn Držgrešle. Když se před ním objevil Hidan, zůstal stát na místě a nejevil žádné známky leknutí.

„Ty ses mě neleknul?“ zeptal se Hidan zklamaně.  
„N-ne. N-nevím p-p-proč bych měl,“ prohlásil Celestýn sebevědomě. „A m-m-myslím, že se od ně-ně-někud známe.“

„No jasně,“ ušklíbl se Hidan, „jsem tvůj tělocvikář, ty blbečku.“  
„A-a-ale n-ne,“ vyrazil ze sebe Celestýn netrpělivě, „o-o-odněkud...z dřívějška.“

„Podívejte se sakra na něho!“ vykřikl Kisame a namířil Celestýnovi do obličeje baterkou.

Ten pohled stál rozhodně za to. Celestýnovy jindy kudrnaté rozčepýřené vlasy mu splihly podél obličeje a narovnaly se, a zdály se tmavší než obvykle. A jeho obličej se... roztékal, jiné slovo pro to nebylo. Po krku dolů mu stékaly potůčky oranžové tekutiny a na tváři se mu vytvářely světlé ostrůvky v moři něčeho, v čemž nyní jasně poznali make-up XXL kyblíkové balení, které sami používali. Toto odhalení přimělo Kisameho, aby se dotkl své vlastní tváře a seznal, že se s ní děje totéž (až na to, že v jeho případě byly ostrůvky poněkud... modré). 

Celestýn... nebyl Celestýn.

„V-vás taky znám,“ řekl Celestýn, který nebyl Celestýn. „D-d-dneska je všechno ně-ně-nějak jasnější. J-j-jako by se zvedla mlha.“

„Přesně, jak jsem si myslel!“ vykřikl Kisame. „Ten hadí hajzl ho normálně droguje! Měli jsme ho eliminovat už v tom dé-emku.“

„J-j-je mi líp od doby, c-c-co mi bylo špatně,“ řekl ne-Celestýn.  
„To je jasný, vyzvracel jsi to svinstvo, takže to teď přestává působit,“ přikývnul Kisame.

„Na co tady čekáme,“ vložil se do toho Hidan. „Teď, když jsme ho našli, prostě půjdem a všechny je eliminujem. Připravte ten pytel na lišku.“  
Rozhostilo se ticho, ve kterém bylo slyšet jen šumění deště.  
„No? Já čekám. Kisame?“

„To měl na starosti Deidara.“

„Cože? Já jsem bral svíčky a provazy na bojovku, ten pytel se zbraněma jsi měl vzít ty!“  
„Ne, já jsem přece bral stany a spacáky-“  
„Tak dost!“ přerušil je Hidan vztekle. „Chcete mi říct, že ten pytel na lišku, který obsahoval všechny naše zbraně, nevzal nikdo slovy NIKDO?!“

„P-p-pytel na lišku?“ zeptal se ne-Celestýn.  
„No jasně, bez toho to nejde. Bez šurikenů bychom se nějak obešli, ale ten pytel byl zásadní. Tady se to jasně píše: ‚Kdo chce lišku chytiti, musí pytel míti,‘“ řekl Hidan a mával nechápajícímu ne-Celestýnovi před očima knihou reálií, kterou dostali od lídra, s názvem „O princezně Pampelišce aneb Jak Hloupý Honza lišku chytal“ z níž si Akatsuki také předtím vybrali svá krycí jména. 

„Tak tady jsi, ty parchante,“ ozval se nezaměnitelný hlas ředitele Anakondy. „Hledal jsem tě po celém lese, musíš si vzít svoje prášky. Tak jdeme,“ řekl nekompromisně.

Ne-Celestýn natáhl ruku směrem ke Kisamemu.

„Ki-ki-ki-“   
„Kykyryký,“ řekl ředitel Anakonda posměšně, popadnul ne-Celestýna za límec šusťákovky a rychle ho táhnul ven z lesa. Kisame automaticky sáhl po šurikenu, kterých měl obvykle v kapse aspoň pět, jen aby zaklel, když si uvědomil, že zůstaly v pytli, a pytel ve škole. Rychle se ohnul pro velkou, tvrdou borovou šišku, která ležela na zemi pod statnou borovicí, a chystal se ji vší silou mrštit po zákeřném řediteli, když tu je vyrušilo zapraskání větví stranou od nich.

„A kde že sú tie korytnačky? Ešte som tu ani jednu nevidela ani nepočula... á, tu sú ďalšie čučoriedky! A aké pekné!“   
Kisame a jeho společníci se otočili za hlasem. Zjistil, že to není nikdo ze školy, a chtěl se vrátit ke svému předchozímu záměru - jenže ředitel i s ne-Celestýnem už byli pryč.  
„Kurva!“ zaklel Kisame a vztekle mrštil šiškou po neznámé slovenské osobě oblečené do trika s nápisem FŇU (konoha.cz). Šiška rozřízla vzduch a s dramatickým zvukovým efektem projela Slovence lebkou skrz na skrz. Do okolí se rozlétla krev, chuchvalce sena a několik pilin (ale ne moc).   
„Hele, měla s sebou košík,“ poznamenal Deidara. „Mrknem co tam má, třeba se nám to bude hodit. Když už jsme ji odkrouhli, tak je škoda to tady nechat.“  
Prohlídka košíku však odhalila pouze tři hřiby hořčáky a hrst vraních ok, které si jenom duševně zaostalý jedinec může splést s čučoriedkami neboli borůvkami.   
  
... 

  
„Kykyryký!“ ozvalo se ze vzdálené vesnice, neboť skončila deštivá noc a nadešlo trochu chladné, ale naštěstí jasné ráno. Včerejší bojovku všichni prožili bez úhony (tedy až na jistou Slovenku, která ale nepatřila k výpravě a nebyla pro příběh důležitá... a vlastně nebyla důležitá vůbec. Jachachá!). Po zákroku ředitele Anakondy byl z ne-Celestýna opět Celestýn, i když Akatsuki už věděli své. Kvůli organizačnímu omylu ale dál zachovávali své krytí a vyčkávali do návratu do školy, protože chytit jinchuuriki pro ně bylo bez pytle nemožné.  
Po rozcvičce a snídani jim Jiřina oznámila denní program, který se skládal z túry k asi patnáct kilometrů vzdálené zřícenině a z večerního táboráku.   
Neji a Naruto si šli nachystat věci, ale Sakura se znepokojeně ohlédla k Sasukeho stanu. Chyběl nejen u rozcvičky, ale i u snídaně. _Možná ta včerejší zima a vlhko..._

„Jděte bez nás,“ řekla Jiřině. "Zůstanu tady se Sasukem."  
Poté, co všichni ostatní opustili tábořiště, se Sakura vydala k modrému stanu se znakem vějíře. „Sasuke! Jsi v pořádku?“ zavolala zvenku.

Žádné odpovědi se ale nedočkala, a její znepokojení tak ještě vzrostlo.  
Sakuřino zbabělé já ji nabádalo nechat Sasukeho na pokoji a vrátit se do svého růžového stanu, ale obavy o Sasukeho život zvítězily a Sakura se osmělila a rozepnula zdrhovadlo stanu. Opatrně strčila dovnitř hlavu. Sasuke ležel v modrém spacáku s motivem vějíře a vypadalo to, že spí. _Měla bych ho nechat spát,_ pomyslela si Sakura. _Ale je opravdu v pořádku? Co když má horečku?_ Díky této myšlence se Sakura osmělila vlézt do stanu celá. Přiklekla k ležícímu Sasukemu a položila mu ruku na čelo. V tu chvíli Sasuke otevřel oči.  

„Dobré ráno,“ řekla Sakura, když překonala mírné leknutí, a chtěla odtáhnout ruku pryč, ale Sasuke ji za ni chytil.  
„Horečku nemám, ale moc dobře mi není. Napadlo mě...“ Sasuke se na chvíli odmlčel.  
„Co když ho nikdy nenajdeme? Itachi může být kdekoliv. Nikdy bych neřekl, že ho rád uvidím, ale teď...“  
„Určitě ho najdeme,“ odvětila Sakura konejšivě a volnou rukou pohladila Sasukeho po vlasech, „sám jsi předtím cítil jeho čakru.“  
„To ano...víš, Sakuro, chtěl bych ti něco říct.“  
Sakuře se zatajil dech.   
„A-ano?“

„Skočme na to,“ řekl Sasuke s kamenným výrazem.  
„Cože?!“ vytřeštila oči Sakura. „Myslela jsem, že je ti špatně!“  
„Zas _tak_ špatně mi není,“ ušklíbl se Sasuke. „Tohle je možná moje poslední šance trochu si to tady na tomhle světě užít, jestli ho nenajdeme. A navíc už jsem tě dojal všemi těmi kecy o Itachim, takže už bys měla být nahlodaná.“  
Sakura na něj zírala v němém úžasu. Sasuke ji prsty hladil po ruce.  
„Jinak to vyjádřit neumím. Nikdy jsem to nepotřeboval.“   
Sasuke přemýšlel, jestli se jako Uchiha může snížit k doprošování, ale tuto myšlenku přerušila Sakura tím, že rezolutně rozepla zdrhovadlo na jeho modrém spacáku s motivem vějíře.  
  
...

  
Když se vrátila výprava zpět do tábora, už se smrákalo. Naruto a Neji si výlet užili a přinášeli si z něj spoustu příjemných zážitků - žádný se ale nerovnal těm, které prožili obyvatelé modrého stanu se znakem vějíře.

Zbývalo jen nanosit dřevo na táborák a začalo všemi očekávané opékání párků. Všichni se sesedli kolem velkého ohniště a nastavili své klacky s párky plamenům. Naruto se zakusoval do svého pátého, když koutkem oka zahlédl bizarní výjev.

Ředitel Anakonda si rovněž opékal svůj párek, když tu do něho strčil jeden z Radovanových poskoků, už značně posilněn alkoholem, a ředitel překvapeně upustil svůj klacek s párkem do ohně. Než ale stačil dopadnout, podal si ho hadem. Ano, vidíte dobře – hadem, který vyšlehl z jeho rukávu. O Orochimarově totožnosti už nyní nebylo pochyby. Naruto se ale rozhodl nekazit sobě a ostatním výlet a nechal si svůj objev zatím pro sebe. Místo toho si zavdal z putovní flašky ředitelovy výborné slivovice.  
_Je to sice hadí hajzl, ale chlast teda pálit umí,_ pomyslel si uznale.  
Ředitel Anakonda mezitím dojedl svůj párek a chopil se kytary.   
„U stáááánkůůůů na levnou krááásu  
postááávaj a smějou se času.  
S cigaretou a holkou, co nemá kam jííííít....“

Naruto si všiml, že Sasuke na vedlejší kládě vzal Sakuru kolem ramen a vůbec se k ní choval nepokrytě majetnicky. _Co tady asi tak dělali,_ pomyslel si Naruto kysele a notně si zavdal z putovní vodky.

„Jen zahlídli svět, maj' na duši vrááásky  
tak málo je, málo je láááásky...“

_Tady je lásky až moc,_ pomyslel si Naruto, když se podíval na kládu po své druhé ruce a spatřil obdobný výjev, tentokrát v podání Radovana a Nejiho. Když k Narutovi o chvíli později doputovala i zelená, raději ji poslal dál. _Myslím, že pro dnešek už mám dost._  
  
...

 

Radovan zvednul jedno těžké víčko. V jeho poněkud rozmazaném zorném poli se objevila kštice dlouhých tmavých vlasů. _Ty vole co je to za babu,_ pomyslel si zmateně. Vzpomínky na minulou noc utonuly v moři slivovice, vodky a zelené. Blé.

„Marcelo?“ zkusil to. Žádná odpověď.  
„Petro? Pavlíno? Kristýno?“ zkoušel dál, ale bez úspěchu.  
„Nelo?“  
„Přihořívá,“ odpověděl mu mírně chraplavý, a nezaměnitelně mužský hlas.

„Neji?!“ vykřikl Radovan zděšeně.  
„Hoří, brouku,“ odvětil Neji a obrátil se k Radovanovi čelem. Radovan udělal to jediné, co ho v tu chvíli napadlo, a omdlel.

Když Neji vylezl z Radovanova stanu, málem se srazil s Narutem.  
„Ty jsi spal u Radovana?“ zeptal se Nejiho nevěřícně.  
Neji se usmál a cinkl na triangl, který teď všude nosil s sebou.  
„Nejen _u_ Radovana,“ upřesnil.  
Naruto zbledl.  
„Mimochodem,“ pokračoval Neji. „Měl bys taky vyzkoušet ten parfém s feromony. Je to vážně zázrak,“ mrkl na Naruta.   
...

 

Toto ráno se rozcvičky pro změnu nezúčastnil skoro nikdo, a snídaně mnohých se skládala z kafe a brufenu. A když se autobus rozjel směrem domů, nikomu nebylo moc do zpěvu, a nezastavovalo se jednou kvůli Celestýnovi, ale minimálně desetkrát kvůli několika různým lidem. Ale všichni se shodli na tom, že tenhle výlet stál za to.


End file.
